


The Secret Sex Life of a Spencer Reid

by Cupcake525



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake525/pseuds/Cupcake525
Summary: Summery: Spencer confesses to his best friend, Y/n, that he keeps getting picked on for not having any “wild stories” to tell when the group gets together after bad cases. Reader decides to enlist the help of her girlfriends, having them each randomly find Spencer in bars when he’s with the team and flirt shamelessly with him, insinuating he’s the love them and leave them type. The problem is they secretly love each other and Y/n is starting to get jealous.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Part 1

Spencer’s POV

They had finished yet another horrendous case, and as a way to celebrate, they all decided to go out for drinks once the jet landed. As they often do. Spencer enjoyed going out with his friends/ work family. He normally wouldn’t feel comfortable going to bars, but when he was with them, he was able to loosen up and have fun. At least until the end of the evening, once everyone had gotten a couple drinks in them and Hotch and Rossi had left for home. 

It was always Morgan or Emily that started it. They loved to share stories of their best sexual escapades. Often this would result in everyone around the table taking turns talking about sexual experiences they had, which was fine, but he always found himself sitting quietly and nodded his head with an awkward smile. It wasn’t he didn’t have any experiences of his own, but that he didn’t have many and the ones he did have were kind of embarrassing. Definitely not something he wanted to share with his friends.

Being the youngest member of the BAU was sometimes difficult, especially when you spent most of your adolescences surround by kids old then you. It didn’t leave Spencer with many opportunities to experiment. The only girl he knew his age growing up was Y/n. She had been his neighbor. 

They met when he started going over to her house to tutor, he older brother in advance calculus he’s sophomore year in high school. Y/n was in middle school, but she use to hang around and he would sometimes catch her just staring at him. She made him a little nervous at first, but once they actually talked, he found out she was really nice. They quickly became close friends and for many years she was his only friend. But then he graduated and left for college. 

He was technically a kid when he started college, when most people really get out there and do the sex stuff. So, it wasn’t until after joining the BAU that Spencer truly had sex. Sure, he had kissed a couple girls prior, but his awkwardness and inexperience usually stoped it there.

His first real make out session was in a pool, with the beautiful and famous, Lila Archer. But it turned out that the chemistry they shared was what he had originally expected. The danger of the situation at hand and his role as protector, played a big part in her attraction to him. Three months after he helped catch her stalker, she had made a somewhat secret visit to see him. It had been disastrous. At first, it was fine, but it became quickly apparent they had nothing in common. When she tried to initiate sex, he had completely embarrassed himself by cumming the moment she touched his dick. She was nice about it and very understanding, but it was clear she had lost all interest in him after that. The next day after the incident, she told him something came up and she was sorry, but had to cut her trip short. He had never heard from her again. So yeah, definitely couldn’t share that with the group.

The next girl, was actually part of the BAU. So, obviously he would not be sharing the time Elle gave him a “thank you for saving my life,” blow job. 

It happened after the train case. Gideon and Hotch has insisted that they go to the hospital and get checked out and when they were cleared to go home, she offered to give him a ride. He had excepted, but when they had gotten to his apartment, she parked her car and very bluntly told him to pull down is pants. Spencer was so shocked that he was sure he heard her wrong, but when she repeated herself, he couldn’t help it, he was hard in an instant. 

He may have been harboring a pretty intense attraction to Elle, but never in his life would he ever think she would look at him that way. He later realized that she in fact didn’t, but for some reason felt that giving him his first bj was the best way to show her appreciation. 

He had to admit though, the experience went much better than the one with Lila. Spencer wasn’t sure if it was because he was more comfortable with Elle or if it was because he knew that she knew he was inexperienced. It kinda took the pressure off and wasn’t too overwhelming. He even lasted much longer than he thought he would and to be honest it was really amazing. 

Afterward, they never spoke of it again. It was pretty much understood it was a onetime thing and it never became awkward. Somehow it even seemed to make them closer friends. He still talked to her time to time. The blow job still never mentioned. He sometimes wonders if he made it up. Either way, he would never betray Elle and tell the group.

Spencer didn’t actually lose his virginity until earlier that year. He had meet Austin while working a case. She was a bartender that he had dazzled with a couple of magic tricks and then saved after being kidnapped by their unsub. 

They had actually hooked up a total of five times. He had been honest with her from the beginning, and told her he was a virgin. She had laughed at first, thinking he was joking, but then apologized when she quickly realized he was not. She was still willing to sleep with him though. She had been patient with him the first time and told him what she liked. He hadn’t last long, but he had kinda redeemed himself after a quick rest and retry. They had meet up four different times after and he was actually getting better. 

He had done some extensive research after he got the feeling, he left her somewhat disappointed the second time they met up. So, when they had meet up the time after he applied what he learned in his books and she seemed content by time they were done. She was also very quick to call him back the next time. 

The last time they meet up, she seemed to want to skip everything and get straight to the sex. She definitely enjoyed their last time together, so he was pretty confident that he knew how to pleasure a woman once he got past his awkwardness around woman. 

Unfortunately, Austin’s mother had become ill and she had to move back home to help out. He sometimes wondered if their relationship would have ever turned into anything more then what it was. He guesses, he could share his last two time with my friends, but the still seemed dim in comparison to their stories. Spencer also, wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with sharing his sex stories in general.

So, there he sat, surrounded by his friends quietly taking in their stories. It wasn’t long before Morgan realized how quite he was being and asked, “What about you, Pretty Boy? Anything exciting happen to you since the last time we all went out?”

Spencer decided he would just play the naïve genius card, like he did every time the group’s attention was drawn to him. “Oh yes! I finally came across this really hard to find edition of The Sources of Social Power. While Marx economics to be a driving force in the development of societal evolution and Webber belie-.”

“Ok… ok, kid! Forget I asked. We are all to drunk to process anything you just said. Man, you need to stop searching for books and start searching for honeys. Tell us the truth Boy Genius, are you still a virgin?”

“N- no... I’ve had sex.”

“Then tell us about it! You know all our dirty nitty gritty! Now share,” Emily demanded, drunkenly.

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about it like all of you.”

Penelope reached over and clumsily patted his hand and loudly whispered at him, “it’s ok if you are a virgin. You don’t have to lie. We all pretty much know and love you all the same.”

He gave her a dirty look and snatched his hand away from her and stood up in a huff. Grabbing his massager bag, he slung it across his body and said, “I’m not a fucking virgin! I’m going home,” before heading towards the door. 

He could her his friends calling after him and apologizing as he walked away, but he could also hear them laughing too. Spencer knew they loved him, and that they weren’t trying to hurt his feelings, but every time they went out it ended the same way. He was getting really tired of it. It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t as experienced as they all were. Sighing, Spencer called a cab to take him home. 

~•~•~•~

Reader POV

Y/n loved Saturday! It was her day to hang out with her childhood best friend. If he wasn’t on a case, she would pick them up some coffee and chocolate covered donuts, his favorite, and meet him at his apartment. Spencer has always been more than that to her, but she would never tell him that. 

They meet when she was twelve and even though he was two years younger than her, she thought he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He was also the smartest. When he would finish with her brother’s study lessons, they would sit in her kitchen eating Oreos with milk, while he would tell her all these interesting facts about everything. She would bring up a random subject and he would tell her everything he knew about it. If he didn’t know anything, he would look it up the next day and tell her what he read. The three years they were friends were the best of her childhood and she had never met another person like him. Spencer Reid was one of a kind.

When he graduated high school at twelve, she was heartbroken. She knew it meant he would be leaving for college. Part of her hoped he would stay near by, but even at the age of fourteen, as know that someone with a mind like Spencer’s deserved the ivy league colleges he applied to. So, when he left, they kept in touch the best they could, but it was hard and they had eventually lost touch. 

It wasn’t until they were adults did their friendship really pick up again. She had moved to the area with her work and one day she turned on her tv and there he was. As beautiful as ever… if not more. It was some kind of press announcement about a local killer the FBI was searching for. She couldn’t believe Spencer had joined the FBI. She had expected him to become a world-famous scientist or something similar. 

It had taken her several days to track him down, but when she did, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was just as excited to find she lived near by. Even though, he was painfully shy around her the first time they meet up, it didn’t take long for him to warm up to her and they fell back into their comfortable friendship.

She was hoping that now they were older, some romantic sparks would fly, but he seemed pretty comfortable with staying friends. She couldn’t even tell if he even found her slightly attractive. He on the other had grown into a gorgeous man. He had gotten very tall and thin, and she thought he looked delicious. His hair was long and shaggy, while his lips had become plump. He eyes were still the same beautiful hazel she so clearly remembered and his check bones and jaw line could cut glass. If he hadn’t joined the FBI, he could have easily found a modeling gig somewhere. Most of all though, she was delighted to find he still didn’t match his socks, which of his strange quirks, was her most cherished.

She herself had changed quite a bit. As she aged, she had developed a love for tattoos, piercings and dying her hair every color of the rainbow. So, in a way she understood why she wouldn’t be Spencer’s type. They were literally polar opposites, style wise. They definitely turned a couple of heads whenever they go for a walk down town, museums, or when she hung out with him at the park while he played chess.

So, here she was, standing outside his apartment at 10am on a Saturday morning. Hands full of coffee and donuts, banging on his door with the scuffed toe of her favorite doc martens. It was taking him longer then usual to answer the door. She knew, from when they talked earlier, that he and his team had went out for drinks the night before, which meant he was likely cranky and hung over. 

Huffing she banged her toe even harder against his door and yelled, “Come on Walter! Move or lose it! It’s time for coffee, donuts and never-ending info drops. Tell me everything you know about… fuck, I don’t know… Q- tips! Come turn me on with your knowledge on Q- tips.” One of his older neighbors stuck her head out her door and glared at Y/n. She saluted the old lady with her hand holding the carrier for their coffee and was about to say something Spencer would definitely not approve of, when his door flew open and he yanked her into his apartment.

“Sorry, Mrs. Nelson,” Spencer apologized, as he shut his door and turned to Y/n, who was laughing with amusement.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that Walter. It’s not my fault it took you forever to carry your skinny ass to the door. You know I can’t help but make a scene,” she said, smiling innocently, as she placed the coffee and donuts on his desk. She watched as Spencer, rolled his eyes and raked his, now shoulder length hair, back with his long fingers. Why did every part of him have to be so scrumptious? The man was just standing there, in oversized flannel button down pajamas and a grandpa robe, and all she wanted to do was tackle him.

He shuffled over to the coffee and pulled off the lid and took a long slip, “As for your Q- tip inquiry, they were invented in 1923 by a Polish-American man named Leo Gerstenzang. He saw is wife putting cotton on the ends of toothpicks and decided to make ready- to- use swabs. He marketed them as a baby care item,” he informed her. He then grabbed a donut and moved over to his couch and plopped down. 

Y/n grabbed her coffee and frosted pastry and joined him in his living room. “So…. What do you what to do today,” she asked propping her heavy boots on his coffee table. Spencer tsked and kick her feet off his table with his own slippered foot.

“Nice hair, by the way. What color would you exactly call that?”

“This color is called Mystic Heather. Do you like? I thought you liked purple.”

He took another sip of his coffee and just shrugged his shoulders. “Yea, I do. I said it was nice.”

Y/n narrowed her eyes at her grouchy best friend, and asked, “what got you panties in a twist? You seem bitchier than usual.”

Spencer just sigh. “Y/n I’m sorry. It’s not you. It’s my team at work. Every time we go out, they get a couple drinks in them and then start talking about all their crazy sexual experiences. Experiences I don’t have and wouldn’t be comfortable sharing if I did. But it always ends in them thinking I’m some blushing virgin and they start to tease me. They are not trying to be mean, but it’s getting really old.”

“You mean you’re not a virgin?”

Spencer huffed and stood up from the couch. “Bite me.”

God, I wish… I would do so much more, Y/n thought to herself. “Spencer, I’m sorry that was tasteless. Don’t be mad at me. You know that you’re not a virgin and that’s all that matters. Who cares what they think?”

“I do! I care! They already see me as the kid of the team. Their “Wonder Boy.” But I’m not a boy… I’m a man. Not a very experienced one, sure. But I’m not a child either. My life was different then theirs. I grew up around kids way older than me and didn’t get to have the experiences they had with their peers and I didn’t get to experiment in college either.”

Y/n bite her lip, wishing there was something she could do to help her friend. She could tell that he was really upset and when he hurt, she hurt. If she could only find a way to convince his team that he had an exciting secret sex life… then the best idea popped into her head. “Don’t worry Walter, just hang in there. It will get better. I promise,” she said with a mischievous smile.

Spencer gave her a worried look and said, “oh no, whatever you’re planning… just don’t. Why do I have a feeling I’m going to regret telling you all this?”

Y/n smiled sweetly at him as she got up from the couch and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “trust me you won’t.” She then raised up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and jerk his head back with a confused look. Y/n just chuckled past the slight twinge of rejection and walk back to her coffee and threw the rest of it back and said, “go put on a sweeter vest, grandpa. We are going to the park. A couple games of chest always cheers you up.”

~•~•~•~

Spencer’s POV 

It had been about three weeks, since he had opened up to Y/n about his late-night outings with his team. She hadn’t mentioned what she had planned to do to help him, but he knew her too well, to think she didn’t have one. Part of him was curious to see what she had up her sleeve, while his more practical side hoped she had forgotten about it. 

He knew she hadn’t though. Last week, she jokingly asked him if they should make stories to tell the team…. together. He had practically choked on his lunch and all he could do was squeak out a nervous, “What?” She was always doing that. Saying confusing flirty things to him. He didn’t understand why she teased him. Did she know how much it affects him when she says stuff like that. That last comment alone left him with an unwavering erection, that took all his willpower to wish away. 

Ever as teens, he found Y/n to be rather cute. He was still so young that he didn’t realize until after he had moved away, that the odd fluttering feel he felt every time she had smiled at him or touched his had was a crush. Back then though, she was much different. He supposed it was because her mother still had control over her appearance then. 

When she reached out to him over a two and a half ago, he was ecstatic to see her again, but was quite shocked when she showed up with pink cotton candy hair, tattoos up and down her arms, and piercings all over her face and ears. She had on ripped- up, paint- stained jeans. An equally distressed band tank with a leather jacket and the clunkiest combat boots he had ever seen. He couldn’t look away from her and he was dying to feel her hair. She had become the epitome of sexy to him. He even seemed to developed a secret kink since rekindling their friendship. A sexual attraction to tattoos and piercings, or stigmatophila. He noticed them everywhere now and they always turned him on. Mostly because it made him think of her. 

He often found himself, late on Saturday nights, after she left for home, masturbating to visions of slowly undressing her and discovering piercings and tattoos he had never seen before. He would try and imagine what the rings around her nipples would feel beneath his tongue (which he noticed since she rarely wore a bar,) or even the glimmer of a piercing between her folds. These days, even when he had been hooking up with Austin, he always thought of Y/n when he touched himself.

He was undeniably a genius, but he didn’t have to be one to know Y/n was completely out of his league. Sure, he had pulled in, Morgan’s words not his, an actress, Elle and Austin. All extremely beautiful woman, but to this day he is left boggled by it. He had a mirror; he knew what he looked like… weird. He was too skinny and slouchy. He always looked disheveled. His hair was definitely getting too long and he always looked tired. Non of that was including his odd mannerisms or social awkwardness.

Y/n was just too “cool” to be into him. She was probably in to really hard-core guys that had muscles, and body modifications like her. Not him, whom she often says dresses like a grandpa. Which is why she called him by his middle name. She said it’s an old man’s name. But he excepted it and as long as she was his best friend, he was happy. 

Currently, he was on the jet and the team was on their way back to Quantico. It was Friday and he was texting Y/n to let her know that, so far, he would be free tomorrow. 

Spencer📱: Hey! So, as long as all the serial killers behave tomorrow, I’m free to hang out. There is a Doctor Who marathon on… did you want to watch it with me?

Y/n 📱:🤩🤩 hey yea! Sounds good. I’m glad you’re heading back into town. I miss you when you’re not around on Saturday. 😉😉😉

Just as Spencer was about to respond, JJ sat across from him and asked, “who you chatting with? Is Austin in town?” Spencer just smiled at her and put his phone face down on his thigh.

JJ was the only one he had really opened up to and next to Y/n, she was probably his closest friend. He would often go to her house to see his god son and to eat dinner with her family. Once Henry was in bed, JJ and he would pour some wine and talk about their lives. He still hadn’t told her about Y/n though. In fact, he hadn’t told any of his team. For some reason he liked it that way. Like she was something, only for him. He also wasn’t sure what they would think of her or why he hung out with her.

“So, we are all talking about going out. I know last time we got a little out of hand, but I promise not this time. You should just tell them about Austin. Get them off your back.” She then looked over her shoulder and leaned in closer to him and whispered, “just make something up. You two had sex in the back a movie theater… something.” 

Spencer just nervously laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He really didn’t want to make something up. He was a horrible liar and Morgan would call him on it in a second. 

Anyway, after last time, he really didn’t want to go out, but he knew if he said no, they would just give him crap for that. Sighing he agreed to go, but planned to leave when Hotch and Rossi did. That way they couldn’t give him slack for being a loner and get out of there before the sex stories started.

When JJ, got up and went to sit with Emily, Spencer picked his phone back up and texted Y/n.

Y/n 📱: Ugh, I just got dragged into another late-night team hang out at the bar. :(

~•~•~•~

Reader POV

A slow devilish smile spread across Y/n’s face when she got Spencer’s text. She had been waiting for this moment for the last three weeks. 

Y/n 📱: it’s so weird picturing you at a bar in your khakis and cardigan. 😂😂😂 What bar do y’all even go to? 

Sexy Genius📱: ha ha! Very cute. It a place down the road from the office. It’s called Eddies… why?

Y/n 📱: no reason… just wondering. Anyway, I’m getting together with some girlfriends tonight. Good luck, Walter! Everything will work out! 😉😉

Y/n quickly found her friend Cassie in her contacts and shot her a message.

Y/n 📱: mission secret sex life is a go. You still willing to help my friend out?

Cass📱: yeah, I’ll get ready… this is going to be so much fun!

Y/n 📱: just remember, look for someone tall and skinny, with long hair. He will have an expensive looking leather massager bag and converses. Look at the socks. If they are crazy and mismatched, it’s Spencer. 

Y/n had two of her closest girlfriends on call to help Spencer with his problem. Her plan was to have them “run into him” at the bar and go on and on how wild he was in the bed and drag him off to make them think he is hooking up with them again.

She had to admit though, that part of her was a little worried. Walter didn’t realize how attractive he was and her friends had never seen him. She was pretty sure they were expecting some super nerd with bottle- lens glasses, zits and a pocket protector. What if they ended up really liking him? They didn’t dress like her and he would probably be more likely to fall for one of them. She just hoped that wouldn’t happen, but if it did… she guess she would be happy for him.

~•~•~•~

Spencer POV

Spencer somehow ended up drinking way more then he had intended. So much so, that he missed when Hoth and Rossi headed out for the night. In fact, he didn’t even realize he missed his window of escape, until Emily started to talk about the time, she almost died on a ski lift trying to give some hot Swedish guy a blow job. Morgan was about to try and top her story when he was interrupted by a beautiful, busty blonde. 

“Spencer! Oh my god, there you are! I knew I would find you here. You never called like you said you would, Baby. I had so much fun last weekend,” she said, as she pushed herself up against a very shocked and confused Spencer. She bit her lip as pressed her tits to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his hair and whispered in his ear, “Y/n sent me. Call me Cass. Now touch me and play along genius.” 

Spencer swallowed as he forced himself to relax and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clearing his throat, he said, “s- sorry Cass, I got busy with work.” 

She leaned back and ran her hands down his chest, tugging on his tie. “Are you busy now? Can we go do that thing we did last weekend?” She bit her lip and leaned in close and whispered loud enough that everyone at the table would hear, “I never came so hard in my life.” 

Before Spencer knew what was happening her lips were pressed to his and her tongue was in his mouth. Now if there was one thing, he knew he could do well, it was kiss, so he pulled her closer and cupped the side of her face, slowly sliding it to the back of her head and grabbing a fist full of hair. He was surprised though when she moaned into his mouth and practically melted against him. 

When she pulled away, she looked dazed for a moment, then gave him a pleasantly shocked smile. Stepping back, she pulled him from his seat by his tie and lead him off into the crowd. Leaving the forgotten group sitting around the table slack jawed. 

“What just happened? Did the kid really just leave the table to have a quickie with a girl who could easily be a Playboy bunny,” Derek asked, extremely confused.

Garcia just turned to stare at Morgan with a frozen face of shock, before snapping out of it and saying, “Did you hear what she said before she kissed him? Oh… now I’m dying to know what that thing he did last weekend was!”

“I mean he was texting someone one the jet. I assumed it was that bar tender that got kidnapped, Austin. I know they hooked up several times,” JJ said. 

“Wait, hold on you knew he wasn’t a virgin and let us tease him about it,” Emily asked.

“It wasn’t my place to tell. If he wasn’t offering up the info, then I had no right, but clearly the cat is out of the bag. Spencer is clearly better with the ladies then we thought.”

“Nah ah. I’m not buying it. He is pranking us because of last time. There is no way, Boy Wonder rocked that woman’s world. I call bullshit,” Morgan claimed.

“You know what, I’m with Derek. There is no way,” Emily agreed.

Everyone at the table started to make bets as Spencer and Cass ducked off out of site on the other side of the bar.

Across the room Cass pulled Spencer into a dark corner. “Why did Y/n send you? I’m kinda confused.”

“Because she didn’t like the way your team was teasing you or something. Either way its my job tonight to make them think you are secretly a sex god. Let me tell you though, if you fuck the way you kiss… you probably are a sex god. I definitely wasn’t prepared for that or for you to look so…,” she dragged her eyes along his body and smiled seductively.

“So… what?”

“God you really are clueless aren’t you. You poor, poor dumb genius. Anyway, we need to make you look like you just fucked me stupid. Hmm… oh!” She pulled out her lipstick and reapplied it to her lips and once again she was kissing him. Just as he started to get into it, she started to move alive his jaw and down his neck. He let out a squeak of surprise when she started to suck and bite, surely leaving noticeable marks. When she was done, she stepped back and looked at her work.

“How do you know Y/n? S- she didn’t… hire you, did she?” Cass stopped a moment and raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, she didn’t hire me. We are friends.”

“Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you were…. Um a… uh,”

“It’s cool, no harm done. Now, let’s fuck up that gorgeous hair,” she said, ruffling his brown curly locks, giving him the appearance of sex hair. She then undid his tie and shoved it half way in his pocket, so it dangled out haphazardly. She untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it a couple buttons and then made it look like he skipped a button lower down. Stepping back, she took in her work. “There is something missing. Oh! Ok when you get to the table, sit down and act like you just noticed your fly is down and make a show of zipping it back up,” she said as she rushed him and her hands flew to his fly to unzip his slacks. 

She come at him so quickly that, Spencer let out a little high pitch scream of shock when her hands came in contact with the crotch of his pants. “Oh! Um, ok.” 

Cass couldn’t help but smile at his sudden nervousness. He was kinda cute. Part of her was tempted to really drag him outside and rock his world. But that was not part of the plan, even if she did let her hand linger longer then it needed to, as she locked her eyes with his and bite her lip. He swallowed and licked his lips as something flickered in the back his of his eyes, causing her smirk grow. Oh, yeah. He would reck her if given the chance. 

Pulling her hand away from his pants, she took a step back to take him in one more time. She couldn’t help, but notice the fairly impressive bulge, now present in the front of his pants. Maybe when this was all done, she could get his number from Y/n. She was, if anything, curious because there was definitely something behind that nerdy exterior. “So, do you think you can do that?”

“What,” Spencer asked, being pulled from the trance Cass seemed to just put him in. For a moment, he had thought she was actually going to slip her hand in his pants and he would be lying if he said the thought hadn’t made him incredibly hard.

“Can you do what I told you to do when you get to the table?”

“Oh… yeah. Yeah, I can do that. So… what about you? What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go home. If they ask where I’m at, tell them you tired me out, so I took a cab home.” She then pulled out her phone and looked at the time. “Okey, I think that’s been long enough for a quickie. Skirt around so it looks like you coming back in from outside.” He nodded his head and mumbled a thank you and started to do as she told him, but she caught his wrist at the last moment and pulled him back into another heated kiss. Once again, after a moment he took control and she found herself with her back against a wall with him grinding into her hip. Yea, she was definitely going to inquire about his number.

When Spencer pulled away for air, Cass pushed her palms against his chest and said, “you better get going… don’t worry. You might hear from me again.” As she slipped away, Reid groaned in frustration and waited for things to calm down below the belt, before he headed back to his friends.

When he finally approached the table, conversations died and all eyes were on him. He just hoped he could pull off what Cass had told him to do. So, when he sat down, he glanced at his lap and said, “oh, oops,” then stood back up and zipped his fly and sat down saying, “sorry. Did I miss anything?” 

There was a good ten seconds of silence before everyone started talking to him at once. He just nervously chuckled and shook his head. He could believe it worked. 

JJ handed him a napkin and said, “Here Spence, you might want to wipe your face. Your mouth is covered in lipstick.” 

Taking the napkin, he started to wipe at his mouth when Garcia grabbed his chin and turned his head to get a look at his neck, “omg, Boy Genius, she literally chewed on your neck!” 

“Ok, kid. Jokes over. Who was that chick and how did you talk her into this cute little charade?”

“No joke. Her name is Cass. I meet her last weekend. She is really nice, but it’s not serous,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“We all need to know what that thing you did last weekend was… the thing she was talking about,” Garcia asked.

“That’s for her to know,” he said with a cocky smile, “not you.”

“Reid, you do know who you’re talking to, right? You may as well tell her. She is going get on her computer and dig it out one way or another,” Emily warned.

“Ok… have fun,” he said, smiling at the Tech Queen. He then laughed again to himself. This actually turned out to be and okay night, after all.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV

Y/n was annoyed. The moment Cassie left the bar, she texted her gushing about how hot Spencer was and how when he kissed her, she was tempted to drag him to the bathroom. She also wanted his number. This is what she was worried about. She had told her friend that she would ask him if it was okay to give out his number and she would get back to her. Cassie said fine, but then assured her that he wouldn’t mind. That she was pretty positive she left a lasting impression on him and he was probably expecting the follow up. She was really hoping that wasn’t the case.

Her hopes were smashed however, when he texted her around one am thanking her and telling her how her little scheme had worked. Then he started to ask questions about Cass going into detail as to how at one point they were even making out up against the wall. He said that he had never done anything like that and it was really exhilarating. 

She had waited to ask if it was okay to give Cass his number, because she wanted to give him time to come down from the excitement of the night. She also wanted to ask him in person so she could gage is facial expression. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment.

So, here she was, outside his door on a Saturday morning with the expected coffee and donuts. Ready to have her heart smashed. She really should have sent an uglier friend. Sighing, she kicked his door, as she does every Saturday, and waited for him to answer. Only today, it was as if he was waiting on the other side of the door, as he swung it open excitedly, causing her to jump in surprise. 

“What’s up Walter? Why are you so giddy,” Y/n asked, in an annoyed voice, already knowing the answer.

Spencer grabbed the coffee carrier and donuts and carried them to his desk and quickly spun to face her, with a huge grin plastered on his face. “You are amazing! And so brilliant! What you did for me last night… you don’t even know,” he grabbed her and gave her one of his famous Spencer Reid bear hugs. When he released her his hands were still on her arms. “I could just kiss you right now!” 

Please do, she thought to herself. Wishing she could experience the mind-blowing kiss that Cass had gushed about the night before. 

“You know what, what the hell!” He then leaned forward and pressed him lips to her cheek, leaving her a bit disappointed. She thought he was actually was going to kiss her. 

He then threw his hands up excitedly and said, “You should have seen them. They didn’t even know what to think. Derek of course suspected it was an act at first, but I think I’ve convinced him otherwise. They were so shocked. We so need to do that again. You and Cass can be my partners in crime! It was just so amazing!” 

“That’s really great, Walter. I’m glad it worked out,” she said, as he handed her a coffee. 

He must have noticed that she wasn’t quite as excited as he was, because he paused as he was taking the lid of his cup and asked, “what wrong? I thought you would be happy that your plan worked?”

Turning away from him, Y/n moved to his couch and after placing her drink on the table, she started to unlace and remove her boots.

“Y/n?”

“What? There’s nothing wrong, ok? I’m happy it all worked out for you… congratulations,” she snapped, leaning forward for her cup and the remote. When he remained silent and still behind her, she turned to look at him over the back of his couch. He was just standing there scowling and deflated, lost in thought. Y/n instantly felt bad. Of course, he would be excited and happy. Nor, did he ask her to orchestrate the whole thing. It wasn’t fair for her to be upset with him.

Softening her tone, she called his name, “Walter?” When he looked up at her with his confused sad puppy eyes, her heart clenched and she continued, “I’m sorry. I just woke up in the worst of moods. It’s not you and I am very happy it worked last night.” She watched, as the tension melted off of her friend and she forced herself to smile at him. “What channel is the Who- a- thon on?”

His face spilt into a big grin, as he grabbed the box of donuts and hurried over to the couch, plopping down next to her. 

~•~•~•~

Spencer POV

It was about two and a half hours into their Doctor Who bing when her phone started going off. Every couple of minutes it would ding, she would look at it, huff, and then aggressively stab in a reply. He could literally feel her mood souring again. 

Spencer was still unsure if her earlier snappiness was because of how excited he was. She said it wasn’t him and she had apologized and turned around her mood, but part of him still felt like it was something he had said or done that up set her.

“Everything ok,” he asked, glancing back at the tv, so she wouldn’t know he was watching her. He could feel her look at him, holding her stare a moment, before turning back to the tv. He didn’t need to be a profiler to know she was pissed about something. 

“No, it’s all good,” she said, after a moment. Only to huff when her phone dinged again. He let his eyes shift towards her without moving his head. Her eyebrows were drawn and her lips were pulled in tight. He could also feel the irritation rolling off of her. When she mumbled something under her breath that he couldn’t hear, he quickly moved his eyes back to the show in front of them.

After a moment her herd her clear her throat and shift around uneasily. There was something wrong with her today and it was driving him crazy. Why wouldn’t she just tell him? They told each other everything. The only thing he could come up with is that it had something to do with him.

“Y/n… a- are we ok?” She looked over at him and her shoulders sagged.

“Yeah, we are good. Why are you asking?”

“You are clearly upset about something. Your body language is all over the place. You usually tell me when something is wrong. So, if you’re not tell me, then it must be because of me. So… what did I do?”

“No… Walter, you didn’t do anything.” She then turned her body towards him and sighed, “it’s Cassie. She keeps asking a lot of questions about you. She wants your number…”

Spencer couldn’t help it. A huge grin spread across his face and he excitedly asked, “Really?” He watched as a scowl settled upon her brow and he was once again confused as to why this information was upsetting her. She the one who sent Cass to him. You would think she would be happy her two friends hit it off. “Well, did you give it to her?”

“No… I told her I had to ask you first.”

“Then why didn’t you ask me?” Ok now he was only getting more confused. He felt like he was missing something, but he didn’t know what. Did she not want to give Cass his number? 

“What do you mean? I just did. Do you want me to give her your number,” she asked, in a snappy tone.

“Yeah… I would like that.”

He watched as her body stance became defensive with her arms crossed in front of her chest. With a very clipped, “fine,” she turned to face the tv and roughly snatched up her phone, typing what he guessed was his number. She then slammed her phone down on the table in front of her and then proceeded to pout, as she watched the show.

Within minutes, Spencer heard his phone dinging in his bedroom, where it was hooked up to charge. That as quick. When it dinged a second time, Y/n clicked her tongue and got up off the couch and walked to his kitchen. Part of him wanted to go get his phone, but he was smart enough to know that now probably wasn’t the best time. 

When she returned, she had a glass of water and placed it on a coaster as she settled back on the couch. Only she had moved further down the couch… further away from him. 

“Did you not want to give my number to her?” They question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. In his peripherals, he saw when she suddenly stiffened. This time he turned his head to look at her and asked, “Is there a reason why you don’t want us to talk?”  
.  
“Cassie is a great friend, but she isn’t always great to guys. If I had known that she would have taken interest in you, I would not have sent her. I’m just worried she will hurt you. She is also really flaky. It’s her thing. She sticks around until you are attached and then she just slips away and you will never hear from her again,” she explained shrugging her shoulders. “I guess I’m just trying to protect you.”

“Well… I doubt that she wants to date me… I think she just wan-,” he paused when she turned away from him, trying to hide that she was upset. He didn’t know why him hooking up with Cass made her want to cry, but if it hurt her, he wouldn’t do it. She was much more important to him. 

Awkwardly, Spencer scooted closer to her and said, “Y/n… if you don’t want me to see her again, I won’t. I didn’t know it would upset you. I’m sorry.” Maybe she liked Cass? He had never heard her really talk about men she was into or boyfriends… maybe she wasn’t even straight and just never told him. 

“Really? You’re going to tell her you’re not interested?”

“Well yeah… because I’m not if it would upset you. My best friend will always be higher on my list of importance than hooking up,” he reassured her. When she tucked her purple hair behind her ear and her eyes softened, she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He smiled back at her and she rested her head on his shoulder as the returned to their show.

Who was he kidding… Cass could never compare to Y/n. Part of him now wished she would have shown up at the bar. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like kiss her. He glanced at the top of her vibrant hair and leaned down trying to get a discrete smell. He smiled to himself as his senses were filled with the scent of honey and coconut. 

“I’m sorry, we got distracted. Can you tell me what’s going on right now? Who is that guy and Why does that piece of skin want to be misted?”

Spencer just chuckled, before refocusing on the show, explaining what they had missed.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV

She was at her friend’s house when she got the text. Y/n had been dreading it. She knew that it was only a matter of time before they all went out again and seeing as he got the ok from his doctor, his team was likely going to want to go out and celebrate.

Walter had recently been injured… or she guessed made ill, while at work. He actually almost died after being exposed to anthrax and it had terrified her. Of course, no one had informed her that he was in the hospital so when she showed up at his house Saturday and he didn’t answer she had become worried. She knew his job was dangerous, but she did her best not to think about it, because it only made her sick with worry when she didn’t hear from him for several days. But it was always in the back of her mind. Spencer could wake up and go to work one day, die and she would be the last to know.

When he had finally gotten released from the hospital, he had called her to let her know he was ok. She had rushed over to his apartment and refused to leave for three whole days. The only reason she did leave was because he was needed back at work, which she begged him not to go. He didn’t understand what it would do to her if something happened to him. He just laughed her off and promised everything would be ok. So, she pulled herself together and pushed it all to the back of her mind. 

As she sat on the closed toilet lid of her friend, Sara’s bathroom, waiting for her new hair color to set, his text came through. 

Sexy Genius📱: teams going out… have anyone other then Cass to send my way? 

“Fuck…,” she whined. “Hey Sara? Were you still willing to help my friend out?”

“You mean the guy that blew off Cass,” she asked poking her head in the door. 

“He didn’t blow her off. He just isn’t the kinda guy who hooks up, which is the whole point of this thing. To make him look like he is, so his team gets off his ass. Because apparently, being part of a highly honored FBI team is just like being in high school,” she grumbled, now in a bad mood.

“Ok… mood swing much? Why are you doing so much for this guy? I know he has been your friend for awhile, but I don’t put this kinda effort into a guy unless I’m trying to fuck- OH MY GOD! You want to fuck geek boy,” Sara exclaimed. “Cass said you got really pissy when she started asking about him and that you fought her about giving his number. Now it all makes sense.”

“No that’s not it. You can believe whatever you want. He is just a really good friend and a really sweet guy and… fuck, and I’m completely in love with him. Who am I kidding? I’m so not his type though and he is entirely to smart for my community college going ass. The man had three doctorates by the age of twenty- four. I barley have an associates in graphic arts.”

“So, you’re telling me he has never shown any interest in you? Or noticed your in love with him? If he is such a genius, don’t you think he would have noticed? Plus, isn’t it like his job to look at someone and know everything about them?”

Y/n laughed, “it doesn’t exactly work that why. And while he is mind bogglingly smart, he has a tendency to be a bit dense and clueless when it comes to woman. I sometimes wonder if the thought that a girl might want him, confuses him so much that he actually turns dumb. I don’t know. But he almost died last month and his doctor gave him a clear bill of health so his team is going out to celebrate and he wants to know if there is someone other than Cassie, I can send his way.”

“Why don’t you finish your hair and go yourself?”

“That’s a world of no! I don’t even think his team knows I exists. I think he likes it that way.”

“He hasn’t told them about his best friend? What is he ashamed of you?”

“Oh no, it’s not like that. He explained it to me like how they all know so much about each other and he rarely has anything to himself. He is kinda a really private person at his core. So, are you going to help him or not?”

Sara sighed and said, “yeah, just let me get ready.”

Two hours later Y/n was walking into her apartment when Sara texted her:

Sara📱: I’m here and I see him and I totally understand why you want the good doctor all to yourself. 

Y/n chuckled and sent her genius a text.

Y/n📱: meet Sara

~•~•~•~

Spencer POV

Spencer had texted Y/n over two hours ago and she still hadn’t responded. It wasn’t like her and he remembered how upset she had gotten after the last time. Maybe it was a one- time deal and he was out of place asking again. Should he text her again and apologize? Maybe he should just leave it be and act like he was joking when he saw her the next day. 

“What’s wrong Spence? You keep checking your phone. Are you expecting a call,” JJ asked.

“Maybe he is waiting to hear back from his mystery honey. How is Cass, kid? We haven’t heard anything about since that last night out,” Morgan asked, almost suspiciously.

“I told you, it was just casual. She texted me, but I never got back to her. Haven’t heard from her since,” Spencer replied, taking a sip from his drink. He needed to slow down. What was this? His third bourbon?

“Damn, who would have thought that Reid was the love em’ and leave em’ type,” Emily joked, as the team all laughed.

“I still think it was all for show,” Derek said, nudging Spencer with his elbow.

“I pr-,” Spencer stopped mid- sentence as his phone vibrated in his hand. Looking down he saw it was Y/n.

Y/n 📱: meet Sara

As if on cue, two feminine hands landed on his shoulders and ran down his chest, as a beautiful brunette bent down from behind him and in a low voice said, “Sorry I’m so late Spence. Come to the bar with me while I get a drink.”

“Hey Sara, no its no problem. Just glad you made it,” he said, as he stood and placed a hand on her lower back and guided her to the bar. 

As they disappeared into the crowd, the team once again were left in a state of momentarily shock.

“What the fuck? When did we enter the Twilight Zone,” Morgan asked.

“Hey Garcia, did you ever do any background digging on our resident genius,” asked Emily.

“Do you not know me? Of course, there wasn’t anything to find other then a freaky cool secret childhood friend. Apparently, they spend their Saturdays together whenever he is in town. But other then that what he said about Cass or Cassie is true. She texted him twice the day after we saw her and he never texted her back. He does txt Y/n a lot though. That’s the freak cool secret friend.”

“What makes her freaky cool? I have a hard time believing he wouldn’t tell me about her. He tells me everything. I’m his best friend,” asked JJ.

“I don’t know. I didn’t read any actual texts because I already feel like I pried too much. But I did track her back to Las Vegas and I found an old Young Samaritan article about our child smarty pants. Apparently, he would tutor struggling students for free. The article had a picture of him and an older boy who shares the same last name as Y/n. Turns out it was her older brother. But she is now this super cute alternative girl, with all kinds of piercings and tattoos. Judging from her social media she has had her hair every color of the rainbow. It is currently a very vibrant purple.”

“Hold up, Baby Girl. Are you telling up that not only does Reid… our geeky, shy little Reid have some exciting secret sex life, but he also has a friend that none of us ever knew about? One with piercing and tattoos,” Morgan asked.

“Yea, that’s what I’m telling you, but I don’t think we should mention it to him. If he wanted us to know, he would have told us.”

“Damn… you can spend so much time with someone and think you know them, but you never really do, do you,” said Derek. They then all sat there in thought. All wondering what else they didn’t know about Spencer and when he became so secretive.

While his friends contemplated the new found mystery, that was Spencer Reid, Sara and he stood at the bar waiting their turn to order.

“So how do you want to play this,” Sara asked, looking him up and down. What had Y/n been waiting for. This guy was even cuter up close. No wonder Cassie was chomping at the bit. He wasn’t you traditional kinda hot, but with his long curly hair, rolled up sleeves and fitted vest he was definitely a snack. 

“Umm… I- I don’t know. Last time Cass just kinda roughed me up and sent me back. She told me what to do.”

“Well, I’m not Cassie and I won’t be chewing on your neck like she did. How late did you plan to be out and do you need a ride?”

“A ride? I mean I don’t drive so I was going to call a cab or something, why?”

“How did we meet? Oh Y/n said you were in the hospital. I could be a night nurse that you meet? Would they buy that?”

Spencer thought for a moment and made a funny little frog face, before nodding his head and say, “yeah… yeah I didn’t see why not.”

“Ok, how about this. We go back to the table just long enough for me to finish a drink and then I’ll whisper in your ear. You will tell your friends goodnight and I’ll give you a ride home. Making them think you’re going back to your place or my place to hook up. How does that sound?”

“Dangerous… you do know we will be sitting at the table with three other profilers, who will be asking a lot of questions and a technological genius who can fact check everything we say with a couple taps on her phone. We are the FBI… they don’t play.”

She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, “I mean, I am a theater major, but your right, that’s a lot of pressure. We could just hang here for a while and then swing by to pick up your stuff and you can say goodnight. Same effect, less Q&A.”

“Yeah, that would probably be a safe course of action,” he said. Sara ordered a coke and Spencer another bourbon. “I’m gunna be honest, I thought I made Y/n upset when I texted her earlier. She always texts me back.”

“No, she was just busy rinsing out her dye.”

Spencer laughed. Of course, she was dying her hair. “What color is she going with now?”

“Mermaid. It’s blueish green color. It looks really good,” she said, before taking a sip of her drink. 

Spencer had a faraway look as he smiled to himself. He was trying to picture what she looked like. He bet it was beautiful. “I can’t wait to see it tomorrow.”

Sara noticed, the goofy smile and the elsewhere stare. “I take it you’re a fan of the rotating door of hair colors?”

Spencer just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his drink, “it definitely keeps thing interesting… not to profile her, but I think she might change it so often to throw me off or to see my reaction. Don’t tell her I know she changed her hair. She’ll be disappointed.”

Sara just smiled and shook her head. He probably wasn’t wrong, knowing Y/n. She was starting to think that these two might just be too stupid to see what’s right in front of their faces. She was pulled out of her train of thought when nervously asked her a question.

“Hey… I probably shouldn’t be asking this, but… does Y/n… um, does she like women? She has never said anything to me, but she got really upset when Cass wanted my number and I thought maybe it because she liked Cass.”

Sara just stared at the poor stupid boy, making him start to fidget. Taking another sip, she shook her head and said, “no she is definitely not into girls… she does have her eyes set on someone though and it’s not Cass.”

Spencer swallowed and just mumbled a quiet, “oh.” The fact that she did in fact have someone she was hoping to be with, made him a little sad. He knew he never had a chance, but he always hoped she would eventually notice how much he cared for her.

“What’s your IQ again?”

“What…. Oh, 187… why?”

She just laughed, “no reason, you ready to get out of here? I have to work in the morning.”

Spencer threw back the rest of his drink and said, “yeah. Sounds good.”

They head back to the table with her arm around his waist and his over her shoulder. When they approached his friends, he slipped away from Sara and grabbed his bag slung it across his body. Tucking back into Sara’s side, they resumed their original position and Spencer said, “I’ll see you guys Monday. Have a good weekend and get gone safe.” He then threw them a peace sigh with the hand that was hanging over Sara’s shoulder.

“Nice meeting you all,” she said, with a sweet smile and then turned to Spencer and in a seductive voice ask, “ready handsome?”

“Yea, let’s get out of here,” he replied, before they headed for the door and walked out of the bar. Leaving his team to discuss how the never thought they would see the day.

As they settled into her car and she turned the ignition, Sara paused and asked, “I might be out of line and I promise I won’t say anything, but do you like Y/n in a romantic way? You just seem to get this really faraway look when you’re clearly thinking about her. Have you ever thought of asking her out?”

Spencer started to fidget with the strap of his bag and said, “I mean I’ve always liked her… but there is no way she would ever be interested in me. I’m totally not her type. Anyways you said she liked someone and I’m sure I could never compare.” He then gave her a sad smile and said, “I’m just grateful that she will have me as a friend.”

Sara just sighed and backed out of her parking spot. Someone needed to slap some sense into these two.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV 

While standing in line to pick up Walter and her coffees, Y/n’s phone dinged. Pulling it out, she saw that it was him.

Sexy Genius📱: hey! I’m so sorry. I know this is last minute, but I have to cancel today. Apparently, the paperwork we did for our last case somehow got misplaced so we all have to go back in and redo it because the deadline is Monday. I really hope you haven’t already bought the coffee and donuts. If so, I’ll reimburse you. Maybe we can try again tomorrow?

Y/n sighed as she read his message. She was already feeling a little on edge, because she had not heard for either Spencer or Sara last night. While she trusted that Sara wouldn’t do that after what she confessed, she couldn’t stop all the thoughts telling her they hooked up and he was bailing because they were still together.

Groaning as she stepped out of line and headed back to her car, Y/n typed a response.

Y/n 📱: No, it’s ok. I hadn’t made it to the coffee shop yet. You sure you’re not ditching me for another woman, right? 😂😂😂

Yeah, Y/n that wasn’t passive aggressive at all, she thought to herself. Sometimes she really got on her own nerves.

Sexy Genius📱: No, I’m definitely going to work. Trust me, it’s the only thing that could keep me from our Saturday’s together. Why would you even think I would do that?

Y/n 📱: Oh, calm down Walter! I was just joking! Go to work. Enjoy your paper work. Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Sexy Genius📱: I really am sorry, Y/n. Have a good day and I’ll text you later. Hope we can make it up tomorrow. I’ll miss you!

When Y/n saw the last sentence of his message her heart did a little flutter. Her fingers hovered over her keyboard, debating whether or not to say it back. Slowly she started to type it out, only to stop half- way through, quickly deleting what she typed and backing out of their text log.

Sighing, Y/n rested her head on the steering wheel and whined at her own cowardice. How does one noodle of a boy make her so pathetic? She just wished he could see how much she loved him. Dumbest genius ever!

As she drove home, she tried her best to push all worries that Sara and Walter had done the unthinkable. She wanted to believe him and deep down she know that wasn’t the kinda friend Sara was, but the voice in the back of her head would not shut up. She was literally going crazy. Why hadn’t they texted her and told her what had happened if there was nothing to hide?

Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment, Y/n pulled her phone back out and texted Sara. She needed answers… mostly for her sanity.

Y/n 📱: how did last night go? You never texted me back.

Y/n slipped her phone in her pocket and headed inside and turned on her coffee machine. As she moved about her apartment, she kept taking glances at her phone and every time she looked and there was no response, Y/n just got a little more agitated. Finally, after twenty minutes she huffed and typed out another message. 

Y/n 📱: SARA??? HELLO??

It didn’t take long after that for her to get a response and what a response it was.

Sara📱: Holy shit, take a chill pill, spazo! I’m at work. Last night went fine. I know you’re freaking out because you’re worried, we hooked up, but I wouldn’t do that. Especially, after to you said you’ve been eternally in love with him. Have a little faith in me bitch! 😡

Y/n 📱: Fuck, I know! You’re right! I’m so sorry! I’m the worst. I know you would never do that, but neither one of you texted me and he suddenly bailed on me this morning. All the wheels started turning and I could stop the little voice in my head. Again, I’m so sorry, Sara!

Sara📱: it’s cool, crazy bitch. I still love you. So… why did he bail again?

Y/n 📱: work… something about missing paperwork and it needing to be done by Monday. He did say we can try again tomorrow.

Sara📱: ok… so isn’t that normal for him. It’s not the first time he has had to cancel. Not that he canceled. He rescheduled. Also, didn’t you tell me he was practically always on call? 

Y/n 📱: I’m going to need you to stop talking so much sense to me. It’s starting to make me feel really dumb. 😫

Sara📱: 😂😂😂 you know what is dumb? You being a chicken shit and not just telling the guy how you feel. You just might be surprised by the outcome.

Y/n 📱: SHUT UP! I said stop!! 🤫😫

Y/n knew she was right though. Maybe she should really consider talking to him. She was just worried about if he didn’t feel the same. It could ruin their friendship and she couldn’t imagine him not being a part of her life. Even if it was just as friends.

~•~•~•~

Spencer POV

Sitting hunched over his desk with a cup of coffee, Spencer moved through his paperwork as quickly and as efficiently as possible. He planned on getting it all done TODAY. He wanted to be able to spend his day with Y/n tomorrow. He was already very agitated that he wasn’t sitting next to her right now stealing glances at her beautiful face. 

Some weeks, the really bad ones, she was the only thing that kept him going. Knowing that if he just kept it together a little longer, he would get to Saturday and just the sight of her would melt away all the tension and the pain. She kept him sane most weeks. Even if she didn’t know it. 

He hoped that, even when and if she worked the nerve up to talk to the guy she liked, that she wouldn’t completely forget him. Would still make time for him. Spencer didn’t know what he would do without her. He didn’t think she realized how important she was to him.

Something Sara said last night kept popping into his head. She asked him why he didn’t just try and ask her out. He would absolutely love to do that, but he wouldn’t be able to handle the almost certain rejection. Not from her anyway. It would destroy him… and their friendship. 

Spencer sighed as he shuffled threw his papers and took a sip of his coffee. Apparently, he had been doing a lot of sighing and unfortunately it was beginning to piss off Morgan. This became clear when his friend slammed down his pen and said, “I swear on my daddy’s grave, Kid. If you do not stop huffing and sighing every five seconds, I’m going to throw your skinny ass out a window. I’m sorry your little booty call with the favor of the week got canceled, but none of us want to be here. So, chill!”

“My “bootie call” wasn’t interrupted. It was already over and Sara was gone. I had other plans that I had to cancel last minute.”

“We all had plans today Reid. Canceling plans just comes with the job. What was so important today that got you so agitated, anyway” JJ asked, already knowing from the night before, how Spencer spends his Saturdays. She had a suspicion as to why he had not mentioned this mysterious Y/n. She was pretty sure the only other person who might also suspect it was Penelope.

“Yeah, I now. I was nothing big. Just something I’ve been looking forward to,” Spencer replied, trying to dodge the question.

“Hey, how did you meet that girl from last night? She seemed a bit classier than the blonde,” Emily asked. 

“Um… she was a night nurse at the hospital. I meet her while I was there. But, again it’s just casual. I’m not really looking for anything serous. Now, can I get back to work? I really want to try to get this all done today so I don’t have to come back tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, lover boy. Just one more question. Did sexy Nurse Sara give you a sponge bath while you were in the hospital,” Derek asked, with a teasing grin.

Spencer huffed, rolling his eyes, as he gathered his work and carried it to briefing room. He would get done quicker without all the distractions.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV

It was almost ten thirty, when she got a text from Walter. At first, she was worried he was going to say that he wouldn’t be unable to meet tomorrow, but when she opened it and read what he sent, a grin spread across her face and she shot off a playful text back. Then she was up off the couch and throwing things in a bag.

Sexy Genius 📱: Hey! I’m leaving the office now and I was wondering, if you’re not busy, would you want to start our Sunday tonight? We can order some late-night Chinese food and pop in some classic movies? 

Y/n 📱: Idk Walter… it’s pretty late. I’ve already taken off my human disguise and have on my footy pajamas. 

Sexy Genius 📱: See I knew you weren’t human. ;) Also, it’s cool. It’s so last minute. I completely understand. I’ll just see you in the morning. Get some rest!

Y/n 📱: WALTER! I’m teasing you. I have already slipped back into my human skin. Only for you! I’ll be there soon. If you order from Chan’s, I’ll pick it up on the way. You know what I like.

Sexy Genius 📱: you know… for scientific purposes, I really hope you will show me your true form one of these days. I promise, no experiments!

Y/n 📱: Did…. Did you just ask to see me naked, Walter?

Sexy Genius 📱: WHAT! NO! I thought we were still joking about the hole, “you not being human,” thing. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I wanted to see you naked. I’m sorry!

Y/N📱: 😂😂😂 I’m totally fucking with you! I knew what you meant. Though I got to say… I am a little hurt that you think me so repulsive that you don’t want to see me naked. 

Sexy Genius 📱: Ugh, of course you were. And stop, I would never think you’re repulsive. I’m assuming that you’re staying the night. You can have the bed and I’ll take the couch. Also, bring shoes for walking tomorrow! We are going to the Smithsonian. 

Y/n 📱: Aye aye, Captain! See you soon! Also, I would never think you were repulsive either. 😉

Quickly slipping her phone in her pocket, Y/n grabbed her tooth brush and deodorant and tossed them in her purse and headed out.  
~•~•~•~

Spencer POV

Spencer couldn’t help but feel like, Y/n was trying to get him to say that he wanted to see her naked. Which he most definitely did, but he would never tell her. And why would she say she would never find him repulsive? Was that her way of saying she wanted to see him naked or was she once again just playfully teasing? 

Though still confused about what their texts were just about, Spencer called and ordered their food while he walked home from the subway. Luckily, he was able to get to his place before Y/n, giving him time to freshen up and change his bed sheets before she got there. 

Spencer was actually, really excited about tonight. She had never stayed the night before and it almost felt like a date… even if it wasn’t. He couldn’t wait to sit in the dark and sneak glances of her. It was so hard not to straight up stare sometimes.

Spencer was pulled from is thoughts, by the tell tail kick of his door, signaling that Y/n was there. He chuckled to himself, as he made his way to his door, thinking about his neighbor next door. She was always complaining to him about, “that girl,” who is always kicking at his door. Telling him that, “a nice boy like you shouldn’t be hanging around with girls like her.” 

Pulling the door open, Spencer was greeted with the most stunning vision he had ever seen. Y/n newly died hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun with loose strands framing her face, which was devoid of all makeup. She clearly hadn’t been lying about already being in her pajamas. Even if they weren’t footy jammies. She was wearing a pair of sleep shorts that were pink with peacocks on them and an old baggy tie dye t-shirt. She also had on a dark green, knee length knitted house coat/sweater that had clearly seen better days. Spencer couldn’t help but run his eyes along the ample amount of exposed leg and stopping on her big clunky boots. She had never been sexier to him. Swallowing nervously her grabbed their dinner from her and stepped back so she could enter. “If I had known you were coming casually, I would have changed.”

“You still can. No one’s stopping ya, Walter. Who knows, I might get luck and accidentally see your true form,” she said with a wink, as she walked backwards into his kitchen. 

Spencer stood there, shocked and confused. Was she flirting with him? Shaking off that ridiculous thought, he decided he would set out their food on the table. Spencer smiled to himself when he noticed she had gotten him a fork, instead of chopsticks. 

“I assumed you still haven’t figured out how to forage with pencils,” Y/n said walking back in the room and around the couch. 

Spencer noticed she had to ice filled tumblers in her hand and ask, “What are the glasses for?”

She just smiled up at him as she placed them on the table and sat down, pulling the strap of her bag over her head and then digging out a bottle of his favorite bourbon. “It’s been a while since we drank together so I figured, since it’s late and we aren’t driving anywhere, what the hell,” Y/n explained, hanging him the bottle.

Spencer smiled at her, as he un screwed the bottle and poured some into their glasses. He then turned on his tv, switching it over to DVD. “So, what do you want to watch?”

Y/n finished kicking off her boots and grabbed her drink, before shuffling over to Spencer surprisingly large movie collection. 

“While you pick out something, I’m going to go plug in my phone and change. I’ll be right back,” he said, as he slipped out the room. 

When he returned, he was in a baggy shirt and flannel pajama pants. “So, what did you pick? What are we watching first?” 

Y/n smiled at him from around a bite of orange chicken and hit play on the tv, starting the beginning credits of Pretty Woman.

“Really?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who owns it. You said pick a movie, so I picked one. It’s a good movie. Plus, you great to stare at the gorgeous, Julia Roberts for two hours. How can you complain?”

Spencer chuckled as he sat down next to her and thought, I would rather stare at you. He was having a really hard time from keeping his eyes away from her legs. He didn’t even need to touch them to know that the skin was soft. His eyes were drawn to a particular tattoo however. It ran along the side of her thigh and disappeared beneath her shorts. He couldn’t help but wonder where it stopped. He was also beginning to think changing into light weight cotton pants was a mistake, as his current state of arousal was going to be difficult to hide. Thinking fast, he asked, “oh, I forgot to turn off the light, can you get them?”

“Yeah, sure,” Y/n agreed, placing her food on the table and standing from the couch. Spencer made the mistake of watching her ass as she walked away, causing him to groan to himself. Quickly, he adjusted his erection so that the elastic waistband of his pants held it flat to his stomach and pulled his t-shirt out from his body to further disguise his problem. As, Y/n returned and sat he said, “it was actually given to me as a joke.”

“Wait, huh? What was?”

“The movie. Derek is always calling me pretty boy and since my hair has been getting longer, he will sometimes joke and say pretty woman. I came to work one day and it was sitting on my desk. He says I even have pretty teeth like her. It’s all in good fun.”

“I mean he isn’t wrong about the teeth thing or you being a pretty, but if you if you ask me… it sounds like he wants to fuck you,” she said, causally.

“WHAT!?! No… he does not! If you knew Morgan you wouldn’t think that. He is like a brother.”

Y/n just knocked her shoulder into his, while chuckling and continuing to eat her dinner. As, she refocused her attention to the movie, Spencer couldn’t help, but let his eyes momentarily settle on her tv lite face. Smiling gently to himself, he turned to the tv himself, and ate his dinner.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV

They had finished their meals and where almost halfway into the movie we Y/n started to notice; Walter keep stealing glances in her direction. During a love making scene he quickly excused himself after an intense amount of fidgeting. When he returned, he sat a little further way. This kinda irked her so she bounced closer to him on her butt and asked, “what’s wrong Walter? Do I smell? Why did you move all the way over here?”

She could hear the audible swallow from here seat next to him. For some reason, he seemed nervous. When she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she caught his eyes dart to her tattoo on her thigh, causing him to shifted in his seat and once again, swallowed. 

Smiling to herself, and feeling brave from her drink, Y/n twisted at the waist and let her knees fall to the side, away from Spencer. “Hey Walter,” she asked, drawing his eyes back to her, as she ran her hand along the outside of her thigh. When she got to the hem of her shorts, she slowly pulled them up, exposing the rest of her tattoo, as well as part of her ass. “Do you like it? I thought you had seen it before? You keep looking at it.”

His eyes slightly flutter, as he started for about five seconds. Spencer then shot off the couch and said, in a cracking voice, “I’m going to go make popcorn,” and disappear into the kitchen.

~•~•~•~

Spencer POV

What the fuck was she playing at? He had to get out of there. He had stopped drinking his second drink in because he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the movie. It was like the more buzzed he got the more tempted he was to touch her. 

He didn’t understand why she was acting the way she was. He knew she caught him looking at her legs. Was she trying to get back at him for ogling her? This was a horrible ideal. He wasn’t going to make it through this evening, without doing something he regretted. Maybe he should just tell her he is tired and wanted to go to bed. They can finish their movie tomorrow.

That was when she rushed into the kitchen and sandwiching him between the microwave and herself. She started demanding to know what was up with him! “Okay Walter, what is going on with you? You’re all quiet and weird tonight. You’re fidgety and this is the second time you’ve bolted away from me. Did I do something wrong or say something to upset you? What is it? Talk to me.”

Spencer just swallowed nervously, opening and closing his mouth. How does he tell her that he is struggling to keep his hands and eyes off her… his oldest and closest friend? His eyes kept bouncing between the fiery look in her eyes and pursed lips. She was getting angry and he could feel the agitation rolling off her in waves. 

“Spencer,” she harshly demanded, stomping her foot.

Something in her voice flipped a switch in him. She was just too fucking sexy when she got angry like this. He became still as he took a deep breath and held it as he stared at her from under his brow. 

Y/n must have sensed, his shift because it was her, who now swallowed nervously and an eyebrow raised up questioningly. When he moved to step closer to her, she side- stepped, give him the opportunity to leave. But that’s not what he wanted. Turning he took another step closer to her. With each step he took and she took one back until it was he who had her pinned between the counter and himself. Placing a hand on the counter in either side of her, he began to lower his head toward her and just as her eyes fluttered shut and he could feel her shaky breath on his lips, there was a knock on the door.

Pulling away from her, Spencer looked confusingly toward the sound. It was two am. Who would be at his door? Turning back to Y/n, he stood up straight and looked down at her. Y/n was breathing heavily and licked her lips like she was about to say something. 

“I’ll be right back,” Spencer promised, when the knock grew louder. Begrudgingly, he turned way from Y/n and he hurried to the living room and answered his door. 

“Garcia?”

“Hey, Reid. I know. I know it’s really late, but I just could sleep,” she explained, pushing past him into his apartment. “It’s the guilt!”

“The guilt? What guilt?”

Penelope sighed and said, “I have a confession to make. You know— oh! Oh my god! You have company,” she exclaimed, worriedly, as Y/n stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on. “I love the new color by the way. It suits you much better than the purple.” Garcia then pulled her mouth back in a grimace, when a look of fear and concern flashed across the other woman’s face, as she took a step back. 

“Walter?”

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the techie, dangerously and slowly he said, “Garcia?”

“Yeah… that’s the guilt I need to talk to you about,” she said, looking up at him apologetically. 

Spencer took her arm lightly and walked his friend to his bedroom to talk. “Ok, spill it,” he said, as the door closed behind him.

“Ok, first just let me remind you, Emily warmed you and you told me to have fun.”

“Penelope!”

“Ok… ok, so I might have done some digging in your phone records. I didn’t read anything… just looked up the numbers I didn’t know. I stumbled across Y/n and know you two are childhood friends or at least knew each other. I then… may have looked into her and checked out her out her social media. I was curious as to why you were hiding her from us. But I think I figured it out and we aren’t going to judge you for dating a girl with tattoos and piercings.”

“One… we are not dating. We are just friends. Two… I didn’t tell any of you because I wanted something for myself. And because I knew you can’t help yourself from getting behind your computer and doing some cyberstalking. Like you have already done!”

“I know! I know! I’m sorry Reid. Please don’t hate me! So much guilt, remember,” she said, with puppy dog eyes. 

Spencer sighed, “just stop digging. It’s very intrusive.”

“Ok! Ok, no more digging. I promise… but between you and me, the girls, that’s something you and Y/n worked up, right?” 

“Ok, it’s time for you to go, you actually interrupted something… why did I just tell you that,” Spencer asked himself annoyed.

“But you said you were just friends, Boy Wonder,” she said smiling.

Spencer sighed and hung his head. “We are, but I like her more than that and I think we were about to kiss. Then you started to persistently knock on my door at two am.”

“O- oh! I’m leaving. I’m leaving now! She is really cute! Go get her, Reid. Goodnight,” she said, before she shuffled out of his bedroom and out the front door. Spencer quietly chuckled to himself as he locked the door behind her. 

“Let me guess, the wonderful, ever snooping Tech Queen of your group?”

He smiled at Y/n and nodded his head, “yeah. That’s Garcia for you. To be fair, Emily did warn me she was going to dig and I told her to have fun.” He shrugged, “I didn’t expect her to dig in your social media though.”

“Now the initial shock wore off, it’s fine. You know you haven’t even motioned my new hair. At least your friend is polite,” she said, teasingly.

Spencer walked up to her and twirled a loose strand around his finger. “I was waiting for you to ask me to guess the color, as usual. Plus, it’s hard to determine which I like better when you have it all piled up on top of your head.”

Y/n reached up to the top of her head and carefully removed the band from her hair, causing it to fall to her shoulders. “Can you guess the color, Walter?”

To both of their surprise, Spencer reached into her locks and began to run his slender fingers through the strands. As he neatened her hair, he said, “hmm… mermaid.” 

Y/n sighed and slumped her shoulders, “Sara told you,” she said, pouting.

“No! It’s just what it reminds me of… mermaid tails.”

Sara rolled her eyes and turned, moving back to the couch. “I put the popcorn in a bowl and I hope you don’t mind, but I changed the movie to something a little funnier.”

“No, that’s fine. What are we watching now,” he asked, hitting play, as he joined her on the couch? Clue started to play across the screen, causing a big smile spread across his face. “I love this movie!”

“I know, Walter. That’s why I put it in,” she said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the table and placing it between them.

Spencer was disappointed that the moment had passed, but grateful she wasn’t bringing up how he had practically pinned her in the kitchen. He also noticed that the bottle of bourbon was gone. So, maybe she was blaming it on the booze and he was okay with that. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and was free of its earlier tension… that was until the next morning.


	2. Part 2

Reader POV 

Y/n didn’t know when they fell asleep or how she got in her current predicament, but when she woke, they were still on the couch. Spencer was on his back with one knee propped up while the other leg hung over the edge of the couch. His arms where tightly wrapped around her waist, as she had somehow ended up laying stomach down on top of him. Her head was low on his shoulder and her hips laid between his spread legs.

She while she didn’t hate waking up like this, she was slightly embarrassed and after the night before they didn’t need one more thing to cause awkwardness between them. So, carefully, Y/n moved her hand from his chest and tried to brace her hands on the cushion of the couch, on either side of his narrow body. She then tried to push herself back onto her knees. 

Unfortunately, Walter was much stronger than he looked, and he tighten his hold on her. In fact, one of his hands slipped down to her lower back, pressing her hips into his, as he unconsciously ground his up into her. Y/n suddenly became aware of his very long and very hard erection, currently pressing into her stomach and hip. But it was the deep groan that slipped from his lips that caused her body to shiver with arousal. As her breathing increased, and she gasped as her pussy clenched and flooded with moisture. Which was when Spencer’s eyes popped open and locked onto hers. Y/n froze and held her breath as panic started to rise deep within her. Would he think she had crawled on top of him? Did he even realize he’d been dry humping her… or that she was really turned on by it?

She saw the moment he fully grasped the situation, as his eye grew wide and he snatched his hands away from her body. He mumbled apologies, as he quickly tried to sit up and pull out from under her, while she simultaneously started to scramble to get up off the couch. 

Somehow, they became a tangle of limbs, causing Y/n to lose her balance and start fall from the couch. As she tumbled over the edge, her knee caught Spencer right between the legs, causing him to fold in on himself as he groaned in pain. When she hit the ground, her head bounced against the leg of the coffee table, causing her to hiss and grab her head, “fuck…ow.”

Spencer then popped his head over the edge of the couch and asked in a strained voice, “you ok?”

Y/n groaned and chuckled, before saying, “yeah, just hit my head. Just give me a minute. How about you? Sorry about the balls.”

He disappeared from her view again and painfully chuckled, “I’ll be fine. Had worse. You need me to call your Life Alert, Grandma? Did you fall and now can’t get back up?”

Y/n sat up, still holding the back of her head and smacked him in the chest, causing him to groan and laugh again. “I take it back. I’m not sorry about your nuts.”

Spencer also sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Holding out his hand, he helped her up off the floor and back onto the couch. “I might have an ice pack in the freezer. I’ll go check, be right back,” he said, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Y/n watched as he walked away, thankful that the awkwardness was easily passed. She did have to smile to herself though, as she thought about how nice it was to wake up in his arms.

When he returned, he handed her a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a dish cloth, and said, “lucky for you the only food I had in my apartment was a bag of frozen veggies.” 

“Thanks,” she said, placing it on her head as she smiled up a him.

He returned her smile, shyly and asked, “did you still want to go into DC? Check out some exhibits?”

Looking up at him, she said, “depends… can we go to the zoo, too?” She watched his nose subconsciously twitched and he rubbed his palms against his thighs. A small smile spread onto her face, knowing he hated the zoo. The smell of the animals bothered him and he was convinced the entire place was covered in filth. “Well,” she asked, giggling when his nose touched again and he begrudgingly nodded his head yes.

“Fine… I guess, but I’m not feeding the giraffes this time,” he said, making a disgusted look at the memory and shaking his hand like it was still covered in the animal’s saliva. 

Y/n just chuckled at him and tossed him the ice pack, which he’d barley caught. “For the family jewels. I’m gunna go change. I’ll be right out,” she said, grabbing her bag and heading to his bathroom.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV 

Several weeks had past since their unfortunate wake up experience and neither one of them have had the courage to bring it up. They both pretended it didn’t happen, but there was definitely some new, unavoidable sexual tension between them. Her friends thought she should address it straight on, and tell him she wanted to ride his dick until he popped. She wasn’t quite sure that was the best approach with Walter.

Y/n knew something had to happen though. Their Saturdays were filled with him staring at her and awkward silences. It was like the further time went by and they didn’t discuss it, the more stagnant their friendship became. Last weekend, it finally reached a point where she knew if something wasn’t done fast, they wouldn’t even be friends anymore. 

He had actually lied to her. He told her he had to work and that he wouldn’t be available Saturday. She was actually relieved at first…that was until Sarah and she went for a walk and saw him at the park playing chest. It had hurt her, even if part of her understood. He needed a break. They had texted since then, but she never brought up the fact that she knew he had lied. She guessed she was going to just let that slide too.

Y/n believed she knew why he was being so weird. It was because he thought that, she liked him and thought he liked her too, but he in fact did not and didn’t know how to let her down without hurting her. Sure, she would tease him and flirt, prior to the couch fiasco, but now she had completely stopped. She hoped that if he thought she didn’t like him; he would relax and things could return to as close to normal as possible.

So, to say the lest, she had been a little down the last week. She was pretty sure he was going to ditch her again this weekend. She had texted him earlier that day, asking if they were on for tomorrow and he never answered her back. He never even texted her to tell her he was back in town. She tried to tell herself that he was busy with work. Probably still out of town, being the super hero he was, but after last Saturday, she was finding it difficult to convince herself.

As a way to cheer her up, Cass and Sara decided that they needed a long overdue girl’s night out. Which sound like a fantastic idea. Maybe she could even find herself some hunky piece of man, that had zero resemblance to her sexy genius, (Ugh, she really needed to stop calling him that,) to distract herself with. 

So, she dolled herself up, as much as she dolled, anyway. She slipped on a tight, black velvet, baby doll dress, she had found in a retro thrift shop. It had a low scoop neck, cap sleeves, and stopped high on her thighs. She then slipped on a fresh pair of fishnets, making some strategic tares here and there. Add her trusty Docs and an old biker jacket and she was good to go. Her makeup was on point and she put her newly vibrant, “Bad Boy Blue,” hair in a cute little up due. She then jumped in her car and headed to the address Sara had sent her.

When she pulled into the driveway of Eddies, her excitement for the night quickly dissipated. Why would they choice this bar of all the bars in the DC area? The goal was to make her forget about Walter and going to the bar he and his work buddies go to was not the way to do it.

Sighing, Y/n stepped out of her car and wandered into the bar. She didn’t see the girls right away, so she pulled out her phone and texted Sara.

Y/n📱: why here? Where are you?

Sara📱: we like the atmosphere. At the bar! Already got you a drink.

Huffing, she pushed her way through the crowd and towards the bar. Seeing her friends, she slid up to the counter and said, “point was to get him off my mind. That’s not going to happen here,” she said, picking up her gin and tonic and taking a sip.

“You never know, if you don’t try. Now let’s go get a table over there in the back,” Cass suggested.

“What if they show up? Then what?”

“Then they won’t see us. They usually sit over there so unless they find a reason come poking around in that dark dank corner of the bar, we should be fine,” Sara assured.

“Or you could just carry your hot little ass over to his table and take him. Right there, in front of his friends,” Cass piped in, clearly already on the tipsy side.

“Maybe I would, Cass, if he was interested in me. He is not. He had a perfect opportunity to throw me down and fuck me stupid, and he didn’t. He couldn’t get his hands off me fast enough.” Sara and Cass shared a look and rolled their eyes, as they grabbed their drinks and moved to find a table.

“Maybe, the good doc isn’t the, “throw you down and fuck you,” type. He seemed really docile and shy to me,” Sara said. 

“Oh, no he definitely is… or at least has it in him. He definitely shoved me pretty hard against that wall over there. For a string bean, he is deceptively strong,” Said Cass.

“Can we please not talk about the time you dry humped Walter?”

“Hey, you should have told me from the start you liked him. I wouldn’t have gone half as far as I did,” Cass pointed out.

As, they settled down at a table they all talked about their weeks and drank their drinks. Eventually, she was able to get Spencer off her mind and enjoy her night out with her friends.

~•~•~•~

Spencer POV 

It had been a hell of a week. The case they just finished involved kids and they were always the worst. It was late and they were just getting off the jet. He had fallen asleep the minute they had lifted off the tarmac and completely missed Y/n text.

He hoped that she was still interested, because honestly all he wanted to do was see her. Two weeks was too long. He had tried to give her some space last week, but he was miserable and missed her. He even lost two chess games; he had been so distracted. 

She had just been a little off lately… well, since the couch. He thought maybe she was weirded out by him now. He just wished he knew what she wanted. Despite all her teasing and flirting, which had come to a complete halt, he knew that was just how she was. As for why she suddenly stopped, he could only figure that she realized he had feelings for her and didn’t want to lead him on. Not that she could. He has known all along he wasn’t her type. It wasn’t a surprise. 

As, they all filed into the office, there was a collective breath of relief. “I know it’s pretty late, but I could really use a drink. Anyone up for Eddies,” Emily asked the group, as she heaved her go bag onto her shoulder.

Most where in, everyone except Hotch, Rossi, and JJ, who after this particular case, just wanted to get back to her son. They said their goodbyes as they parted from the elevator. 

“Hey, kid. You want a ride to the bar,” Morgan asked Spencer, even though they both knew he was already following him to his car.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks Morgan.”

“So… got anymore ladies popping up tonight?”

Spencer just kind of chuckled and shook his head, “I’m not excepting any. Though there is one I wish would.”

“Oh no! Is lover boy losing his touch? Can’t pull-in the big fish,” Morgan asked, teasingly.

Spencer just gave him a closed, tight- lip smile and said, “I guess so.” He then turned to the window and quietly watched the scenery pass. He could feel Morgan’s eyes on him.

“Is it the tattoo girl? I though she was just your friend.”

Reid shook his head in annoyance, “I should have known Garcia told everyone. And no, its not Y/n… its me.”

“What do you mean it’s you?”

Spencer sighed, “yeah… ok, I like her. Maybe love her. We’ve known each other forever, but she is her and I am me. She would never see me like that and then something happened and now she has been acting really weird. I think she is getting tired of me or I creep her out now,” he explained, looking down at his hands.

“It can’t be that bad Reid, what happened.”

“Umm, you remember that day we had to go in and redo all our paperwork?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I was upset because I wanted to bring her to the Smithsonian and check out some exhibits. We usually spend our Saturdays together. Anyway, that’s why I was upset. I missed her and most of the time knowing that I’ll see her on the weekend is what gets me through the week.” 

“That’s great that she does that for you Reid, but get to the point kid. What happened?”

“Yeah, sorry. After I got off work, I asked her to spend the night so we would stay up and watch movies. I intended for her to take the bed and me the couch, but we both fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, we woke up and she was on top of me. She woke up before me and tried to get up, but I wouldn’t let go of her and may have started to grind my morning wood into her hip.”

“Oh wow, yeah that’s awkward.” 

“No, you think? At first, I thought it would be fine, we were joking and everything seemed normal, but as time past it got weird. Last week, I actually even lied to her and told her I had to work. I never lie to her.” 

“So, is she pulling away? Trying to weasel out of getting together?”

“No… none of that. I guess mostly, it’s that she has stopped flirting. She used to playfully flirt, I think she is like that with everyone, but she has completely stopped with me. I think it’s because she figured out how I feel about her and is trying to not lead me on.”

“Have you seen her be flirty with other people?”

“No… and she did text me to see if we are on for tomorrow.”

“Reid, you’re an idiot. Text that girl and tell her yes. Trust me, she wouldn’t text you to hang out alone if she was creeped out by you. Maybe she is sensing that you’re worried and it’s making her change the way she interacts with you.”

“You think?”

“Yes, kid! Now text her back.”

“Thanks Morgan,” he said, before pulling out his phone.

Spencer📱: hey sorry, it took me so long to get back to you. I feel asleep on the jet. It’s been a really hard week. We had another kid case… anyway I would love to see you tomorrow. 

He hit send and waited a moment and figured what the hell and sent another.

Spencer 📱: I miss you… anyway, drinks are required after this case so some of us are going out. You can send someone if you want. If not that’s fine too. Hope to hear from you… I was wondering if maybe we could talk on the phone later. Honestly… I just want to hear your voice.

~•~•~•~

Reader POV 

She was definitely starting to feel her drinks. They were all sitting around their table laughing and joking. She was having a pretty good time and had actually gotten Walter off her mind… that is until her phone vibrated against the table. 

Sexy Genius 📱: hey sorry, it took me so long to get back to you. I feel asleep on the jet. It’s been a really hard week. We had another kid case… anyway I would love to see you tomorrow. 

Y/n actually smiled to herself. He wasn’t going to ditch her again. She sighed as she thought about how much she missed him. Then as if he could read her mind, he texted again.

Sexy Genius 📱: I miss you… anyway, drinks are required after this case so some of us are going out. You can send someone if you want. If not that’s fine too. Hope to hear from you… I was wondering if maybe we could talk on the phone later. Honestly… I just want to hear your voice.

At first, she was taken with how sweet the last text was. He missed her too and just wanted to hear her voice. She smiled to herself, but then I clicked in her head what the rest of the message said and panic set in.

“Oh shit! We have to go. We can go anywhere, but we have to leave here!”

“Whoa, calm down! What’s the rush,” Sara asked, pushing Y/n back down into her seat.

“Spencer and his team are on their way here. We have to go.”

“Oh, hell no! This is perfect. We should play with him a little,” Cass suggested. 

“What? No! No, we should not. He is just getting back from a really hard case. This isn’t a celebratory bar visit. This is a we need to drink away the horrible shit we just witnessed, kinda visit. We will not be fucking with him tonight.”

“I mean… it could lighten things up and it would definitely distract him,” said Sara.

Y/n sighed, “fine… but just a little bit.” She then threw back the rest of her drink and then quickly got another, before he got there.

When she returned to the table, Cass asked, “Have you texted him back yet.”

“No, not yet. I should though… hold on.”

Y/n📱: Hey! I’m so happy that I’ll get to see you tomorrow! I’ve really missed you too. I’m sorry about the hard case. Maybe, something will turn it around. We can talk later. Definitely!”

Almost as soon as she hit send, Walter and his team walked in. From the shadows of the back corner of the bar, she could see him pull out his phone and happily smile at her text. Something about it set something at ease within her. Maybe it was in her head. 

They sat back for a bit and let the team get their drinks and settle in. She could see him talking to his friends, but also keep checking his phone. Smiling she pulled out her phone and sent him another text.

Y/n 📱: what are you drinking tonight? We should have just meet somewhere and got drinks together.

She watched as he smiled again when he read her text. Oddly enough, she was feeling pretty daring talking to him this way. He seemed pretty delighted to hear from her. She watched as he bit his lip before he started typing. As he laid his phone back down, her phone chimed.

Sexy Genius 📱: my usual. A bourbon. You could always come yourself instead of sending a friend. I would much rather send the time with you. Plus, so far, you’re the prettiest.

Y/n blushed at his last comment. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one feeling brave over the phone tonight. She watched as he started to become visibly nervous. He was glancing at his phone and bouncing his knee, as he chewed his bottom lip.

Y/n 📱: aren’t you worried about what your friends would say if I showed up? Plus, what would we do to convince them that we hook up?

She smiled when his fingers started to move fast as lighting over his keyboard. 

Sexy Genius 📱: I’m not worried about them. If Garcia knows about you then they all know about you. Honestly, you’re too good to hide. We could do whatever you wanted. But you would have to figure out how to make a grand entrance. Someone like you should always make a grand entrance. So, can I expect to see you. It would definitely make this night way better.”

Y/n📱: Idk you might not even recognize me. Even if I made a grand entrance. Plus, how do you know I didn’t already send someone? If I did show up though, I would probably give them quite the show and we wouldn’t be staying there very long.

Sexy Genius 📱: oh really? What color is your hair now? At this point, I really want you to come. I’m not going to lie. I’ve been missing this…

“Change of plans ladies. We are not going to fuck with him. I’m the next girl. He is practically begging me. How do I look? Also, I need some quarters. He wants a grand entrance, then he is going to get one.”

“Omg, this is going to be epic,” Cass said, capping her hand excitedly.

“Here is all my change. Now go get him! Tell him how you feel! The time is now! Off with you, Sexy,” Sara said, pushing her out of her seat. “Oh, wait!” She reaches up and undid Y/n’s hair so it now fell down around her shoulders. “Perfect! Go!”

Y/n 📱: I can’t tell you! You will have to see it for your self. What is it you’ve been missing exactly?”

Sexy Genius 📱: this! You flirting with me…

Y/n was flipping through all the jukebox selections when she found the perfect song. Dropping in her coins, she pulled out her phone and sent one last text before making her selection.

Y/n📱: I’ve really missed flirting with you. I thought I was making you uncomfortable… what would you say if I told you I was already here…”

She punched in the song code and waited for the first couple note of the songs to play and hit send. Turning she leaned against the jukebox and watched the widest grin spread across his face.

~•~•~•~

“Who the hell is playing Rob Zombie in a fucking Fed bar,” Emily asked, confused. 

“How do you even know who this is,” Morgan asked.

“I knew who it was,” Garcia said.

“Baby Girl, you use to go by The Black Queen. Of course, you know who this is. I want to know how she knows.”

“Oh, come on. I know you have all seen my senior picture. If you can’t figure it out from that alone, you have no business being a profiler, Derek,” Emily said, laughing with Penelope. They were all so caught up in their conversation that they did notice the excited smile that spread across the face of their youngest member. 

When Spencer heard the music and saw her last text, he was bursting with joy. Y/n was really here. Turning in his seat he scanned the room until his eyes fell on her, now bright blue hair. How had he even missed it before? She was beautiful, as she walked slowly towards him, moving her hips in just right way. She had her jacket hooked on her finger and slung over his shoulder. And as she closed in on him, he stood, drawing the attention of the table.

“Omg it’s her,” Garcia said, capping happily.

“I’m confused, what’s going on,” Prentiss asked.

“Pretty Boy is in love with secret tattoo girl,” Derek said, giving Y/n a one over.

“And that’s-.”

Emily was interrupted by both Garcia and Morgan, as they said, “Yes!”

“Oh.”

Y/n stopped in front of him with a smile, and said, “Hey Walter,” before tossing her leather jacket onto his chair behind him. Reaching up with both hands, she pulled him down to her lips. Spencer instantly wrapped an arm round her waist, drawing her closer to his body and up on her tip toes. His other hand fisted in her hair, at the back of her head.

When Y/n felt his tongue’s experimentally flick against her lip ring, she opened her mouth, inviting him in. As, he explored her mouth, she moaned into his and began to practically climbing up his body. She needed to be closer to him. 

By time, her legs wrapped around his waist, he had forgotten that they were in a room full of other people, much less half his team. So, when he began to lose his balance, he didn’t think twice to place on the table.

When he roughly pulled her head back by her hair, she gasped his name loudly, “fuck… Walter!” And as he started to suck and nip down her neck, she panted and whined in pleasure, as she hooked her legs around his back pulling him closer to her body.

When he felt her pull him closer, he moaned against her skin and found her mouth with his again. He couldn’t help but begin to roll his hips into hers, grinding his hard length against her nearly exposed center. His hands left her hair and found their way to her thighs. Slowly he started to slid them up, but just he started to slid him beneath her skirt, their lust bubble was popped.

Garcia, Morgan and Prentiss all watched, as the girl their genius claimed to love, began to kiss him. It was almost like a sweet little rom com… that was until she was wrapped around his body and he began to eat her neck while dry humping her into the table. They never thought they would see the day when Reid, of all people, would try to get his sex on in a room full of people. When things started to heat up, they all tried calling their friends name, but no matter how many times they tried he just didn’t seem to hear them.

It wasn’t until Reid was about to slip his hands beneath her dress did Morgan realize that he needed to somehow break them up or things where about to get x- rated. He tried calling his friends name a couple more times and when it didn’t work, he clapped his hands very loudly at the sides of their heads. They both pulled away from each other startled and daze. They were panting and looked completely recked.

“Sorry, man. I’m really happy for you Pretty Boy, but it might be time to take it somewhere more private. I don’t think you want me to have to call Hotch and explain to him why one of his best and brightest is sitting in a jail cell for indecent exposure,” Morgan explained, chuckling. He watched as Reid bush heavily. 

Y/n giggled as Walter started to apologized profusely, scrambling for his bag pulling it in front of him to hide his erection. He then helped her down off the table and handed her, her coat. Taking her hand, he practically dragged her out of the bar.

“Did she call him Walter,” Emily asked, as they watched them disappear out the door.

~•~•~•~

When they made it out to her car, Spencer pushes Y/n up against the passenger’s side and smashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, desperately clinging to his body. As he moved down her neck, she moaned his name and then breathlessly asked, “was that entrance grand enough for you?”

Pulling away from her neck, Spencer smiled down at her and said, “if we don’t get out of here, there going to be another grand entrance up against your car.”

Laughing, Y/n shock her head and said, “Jesus, Walter. Don’t tempt me. You’re probably going to have to drive. I’ve had too much to drink.” She then dug her keys from her pocket and handed them to Spencer and then pulled his bag from over his head, before slipping out from beneath him, and sliding into the car. 

Spencer quickly made his way to the driver’s side door and climbed in. As soon as his butt hit the seat and he shut the door, Y/n surprised him by straddling his lap. Her mouth was on his before he could ask her what she was doing and her hands were grabbing on to him anywhere she could. 

“Touch me Spencer, I need to feel you,” she begged, before her mouth was on his again. He didn’t need to be told twice, as his hands found her things and sliding up beneath her dress and around to her ass. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues explored each other. 

“God Y/n, you don’t know how bad I’ve wanted this,” he whispered as his lips moved along her jaw. “I’ve wanted you so fucking bad for so long.”

Y/n gasped as his teeth nipped at her ear, and moaned, “oh Walter, me too! I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. I never thought you would like me.”

Spencer pulled back and stared at her in shock. “R-really? Y- you love me?”

Y/n sat back and looked deeply into his hazel eyes and said, “of course! How could I not? You’re such an amazing man.”

“I just figured I wasn’t your type.”

She giggled at him and ran her fingers threw his hair and said, “stupid genius… you’re my only type. I thought you would never like me. That I wasn’t smart enough for you to even consider me.”

It was Spencer’s turn laugh, “are you kidding me? I think you are plenty smart! You’re outrageously sexy and so funny. You’re the only thing that gets me through my week most of the time. Just knowing that I’ll get to see you. Spend time with you. I love you, too. I have for a very long time.”

Y/n smile fade a little and asked, “then why did you lie to me last week?”

Spencer’s face filled with shame and he asked, “you knew? I’m so sorry, Y/n.”

“I saw you at the park playing chess.”

Sighing he grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, pressing a firm kiss onto her knuckles. “Things have been so tense between us since that morning. I though you thought I was a creep. I know you kept catching me looking at you. I just couldn’t get the feel of you off my mine and you just so beautiful… it’s hard to keep my eyes off you. I was trying to give you an out.”

“Well, just so we are clear I will never want an out, Walter! And anytime you have an urge to grab me and lay one on me, please do! It’s always welcome. To be honest, I was thinking you were thinking the same about me. It’s why I stopped flirting.”

“So, all those times you flirted with me you were serious? You weren’t just playing with me?”

“Well, duh! What do you think? I pull the hem of my clothes up and show my ass off to everyone? I was trying to use my feminine charms, but you can be as dense as a brick.”

Spencer laughed, cupping her face in his hands and leaned in to gently kiss her. “I’m starting to think we might both be dense,” he mumbled against her lips. 

She smiled and gave him a quick peck. Scooting off his lap, she sat in the passenger side seat and said, “onward! I was going to fuck you in the car but I’d rather us do this right. Your place is closer.”

~•~•~•~

The drive to Spencer’s apartment seemed to take forever, even though it was only fifteen minutes from the bar. It didn’t help that Y/n couldn’t seem to keep her hands off of Spencer. They where in his hair, down his arm, on his thigh. It was very distracting and at one point, as started palm him through his pants, he had to ask her to stop or he was going to crash her car. Y/n had just giggled with an apology and tucked her hands under her thighs so she would behave. 

When he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, Y/n leaned over and drew his face to hers. As they kissed, Spencer chuckled against her mouth and pulled away. “Can I just say, I really love your lip ring. Feeling it as I kiss you really turns turns me on.”

“Really? See, I thought all my tattoos and piercings would turn you off. It was one of the reasons I thought you wouldn’t like me. I mean, I know you like the hair, but I thought it was just for our little guess the color game.”

“Oh, no. You have no idea what all your modifications do for me,” he admitted. Then shyly he said, “in fact, when I’m alone and I’m… thinking of you… I image uncovering all your hidden tattoos. It definitely… gets me there… if you know what I mean.”

Y/n just smiled coyly and said, “then we better get inside. I know that there are several you can uncover. One in particular is actually for you.” Spencer’s eyes widened with excitement, as they roamed over her body. Licking his lips, he said in a gravelly voice, “let’s get inside.”

Giggling, Y/n slipped out of the car and meet him near the front of the car. He grabbed her hand and they quickly made there way up the stairs and to his apartment door. “Do you know what it is about you that does it for me,” y/n asked, as she waited for him to unlock his door. He paused and looked at her expectantly, raising one of his eyebrows. She smiled at him and said, “when you info dump. It literally gets me so wet. That big brain of yours makes me crazy horny. It’s why I like going to museums and the zoo with you. I’m literally dripping the entire time. I always have to go home and relieve tension. Not to mention change my panties.” Spencer’s eyes almost rolled back as he moaned at the thought of her touching herself because of him. 

“Going to the Smithsonian with you will never be the same now,” he said, as he frantically, turned the lock and swung his door open for her. 

Slipping past him into the apartment, Y/n bite her lips and batted her eyes flirtatiously, causing him to follow closely behind. Once inside he shut his front door and locked it. When he turned around, she was already sitting on his couch and removing her boots. 

He had seen you do this hundred of times, but for some reason it was different. Maybe because he knew she was here for a reason she had never been before. When she noticed him watching her, she tossed her last boot to the floor and smiled and asked, “you gunna come sit down?”

Smiling he made his way over to the couch and sat down next to her and just like in the car, she wasted no time straddling his lap. Slowly, she started to undue his tie, throwing it behind her once to knot was undone. She then tugged at the hem of his sweater vest, pulling it up over hid head, and laughed at the disarray it left his har. 

Spencer chuckled with her as he ran his fingers through his long hair and said, “I really needed to cut it.”

“Don’t you dare,” Y/n threatened, as she began to slowly unbutton his dark blue dress shirt. 

“Why? Do you like it long?”

“Maybe… god, has anyone told you, you were way too many layers,” she said, laughing, as she uncovered a white undershirt beneath his dress shirt.

Spencer just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he pulled off his dress shirt and then found the hem of her dress. She lifted her arms into the air as he pulled it up over her head. Tossing it to the side, he licked his lips and his eyes moved over her body, storing the sight away in his mind, never to be forgotten. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. She had on a bright red lace bra, high waisted fishnets and a pair of black satin bikini brief panties.

“If I knew I was going home with you, I probably would have matched this a little better,” she said nervously, trying to fill the sudden silence. 

Spencer looked back up and into her eyes. “No need… you’re beautiful. Plus, I can’t even match a pair of socks,” he said smiling softly at her.

Laughing she leaned forward and began to kiss him. At first it was slow and sweet, but it quickly picked up in intensity. Spencer’s hands roamed over her skin as his lips started to work their way down her neck and clavicle. Reaching around her back, he quickly unclasped her bra. Hooking his finger into the shoulder straps he pulled the garment down her arms, exposing her breasts. A small smile played on his lips as his eyes took in the beauty before him.

“Please touch me,” Y/n pleaded, quietly. He reached up with one of his hands and cupped her face. She thought he was going to pull her down for a kiss, but instead he just caressed her face then brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips. His hand then slowly slid down her throat, causing her breath to hitch. He was moving agonizingly slow and when noticed her reaction to his hand on her throat he paused at the base of her neck and smirked as he stared deep into her eyes. There was a deep flicker of something in the back of his eyes. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew she wanted it and when she felt a light squeeze before he slid his hand down to her breast. The way he was touching her made Y/n soak her panties, as her pussy clenched in excitement. 

Spencer cup her breast, brushing his thumb over her pierced nipple, while his other hand firmly gripped her hip. He could feel the heat of her through his pants, as she stared to grind against him, seeking more friction. Leaning forward, Spencer captured one of her nipples into his mouth, moaning as he finally knew how her piercings felt against his tongue. After giving each breast his attention, he sat back and let his fingers brushed along all the little inked pieces of art that were imbedded within her skin, causing his dick throbbing even harder. His hands finally settled on her hips and helped as she ground against his hardness. Spencer took a deep shaky breath as he pushed up into friction she was creating. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment only to open when his thrusts started to draw whining noises from Y/n. His eye settled on her face. Y/n’s eye were closed and her brow was creased in concentration, while part of her lip and ring was caught between her perfect teeth. Reaching up he cupped her face and her eyes flutter open and she leaned down and kissed him desperately. He could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders, making him moan. 

He needed to see more of her. To be inside of her. He slid an arm around her waist and the other beneath her ass and stood. Twisting, he kneeled onto the couch and laid Y/n down onto her back. He then lowered himself between her legs and ground his erections roughly against clothed pussy. Y/n gasped loudly, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to rock his hips into her.

He could feel her tugging at the back of his shirt when she whined, “too many clothes, Walter.” Pulling away, he pulled his shirt over his head. Y/n reached up and ran her hand from his neck, down his chest and stomach, stopping at the fastenings of his pants. “These too.”

Spencer gave Y/n a boyish, lopsided grin and tucked his hair behind his ears. Hooking his fingers into the waist band of her fishnets he said, “These first,” and he pulled them from her body as she lifted her hips. Leaning over her body, Spencer attacked her mouth with his, once again. She slung her arms around his neck and tugged his hair. He chuckled against her skin as he moved down her body, kissing and nipping as he went. She arched into his every touch, only egging him on further. He couldn’t wait to finally taste her.

When he reached the waist band of her panties, Spencer looked up Y/n’s quivering body and locked his eyes with hers.

“Please, stop teasing, Spence… please,” she quietly begged. He licked his lips and sat back, as he pulled the remainder of her clothes off her body. As Y/n laid naked before him, he noticed a very small tattoo the had been cover by the cloth he had just removed. Looking back up at her, she gave him the same coy smile as earlier.

“It was my first tattoo. We had lost touch and I wanted a way to still have you close to me.” 

Spencer gently brushed his fingertips across the E=MC², as a loving smile formed on his face. Leaning down, he placed a delicate kiss on her tattoo and looked up at her from between her thighs and said, “I love you,” before moving lower.

When he caught the metallic gleam of a piercing between her folds, Spencer smirked and shook his head with amusement as he chuckled to himself. His reaction must have made her self-conscious, because she drew her knees together and began to sit up. 

“Hey, no. Open those back up. I wasn’t done yet,” Spencer said, smirking at her. “You’re so beautiful and I just new I’d find a little surprise down here,” he explained, as let his thumb brush over her pierced clit. Her legs fell open again and she moaned as he leaned down and began sucking and nibbling his way down her thighs. Pushing her legs further apart, he pulled her bedazzled bundle into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. He found her entrance and slowly slid two fingers inside of her. That fact that she had become this wet for him, made him hum against her clit before he pulled back and removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. His eyes closed at the taste of her. She was salty, sweet and perfect. Her hands were fisted in his hair and he moved his attention back to her clit while he slide three fingers back into her pussy and began to fuck her with them. It didn’t take him long to get her legs quivering and her back arching off the couch. God she was beautiful! As her legs clamped around his head and began to practically ride his face, Spencer could hear her panting his name and he smiled against her sex. Crooking his fingers and angling just right, he sucked and flicked her clit, causing her hips to lift off the couch and stiffen, while she gasped through her release. When her body finally relaxed, Spencer gave her one last lick, causing her to hiss, and pulled his fingers from her body and sucked each one clean.

Standing up from the couch, Spencer undid his pants and pushed them down his legs with his boxers. He felt her finger tips brush against the side of his thigh and he looked her in the eyes, “you ok,” he asked, as she looked like she was suddenly nervous. But Y/n just nodded her head and widened her legs, as if to invite him in. Spencer kneeled back on the couch and once again hovered over her, kissing her softly. Settling his hips between hers, he slid the head of his cock through her folds coating it with her moisture, gasping at how good she feels against him. Positioning himself, Spencer slowly pushed into her, until he was fully surrounded by her warmth. She felt so good, he had to take a moment to regain himself, so he buried his face in her neck until he felt it was safe to move. He pulled her legs around his waist and propped up on his elbow as he started slowly move within her. 

“Oh god, Spencer,” she moaned, as he filled her completely and picked up his pace, while massaging her breast. 

“You feel so good, Y/n. Better then I ever imagined,” he panted, shakily against her lips. As their lips moved together, Y/n began to roll her hips up into his downward thrusts, increasing their friction and pleasure. 

Pulling away from her mouth, he moved down to her breasts and gave them his attention, slowing his hips to sensual and steady rhythm. They where both gasping and panting as their bodies moved together. Y/n hands were all over him. In his hair, scratching down his back, and grabbing his ass. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.

“Does it feel good? Tell me what you need, Y/n. I want to give you everything,” he grunted against her skin.

He was hitting places she didn’t even know she had. It had never been this way with anyone. She could barley comprehend what he was asking her so she said the only think that came to her mind, “Oh fuck, you’re so deep. It’s never been so deep.”

Worried that he might be hurting her, Spencer pulled back a little and asked, “Too much,” but Y/n hooked her feet behind his ass and pulled him back in close.

“More…. Ahhh. Fuck, Spencer! I need all of you… everything… please… don’t pull away... I needed it all.”

Getting up onto his knees, Spencer began to press himself deeper and harder into Y/n, bottoming out with each thrust. “Like that, is that what you want?”

She nodded her head quickly, as she started to make high pitch whines. She was rolling her hips even harder and reached down and began to rub her clit. Spencer pushed her hand away and started punch and rub at her clit, while her hand grabbed tightly around his wrist. “I’m so close, Spence… I’m so close! Shit…shit… oh god… Walter…,” she cried out, beginning to shake.

“I’m close too, what do you want me to do? You need to tell me baby. What you want me to do?”

“Don’t stop. Just don’t stop. Whatever do, don’t stop,” she pleaded.

Spencer could feel the tightening in his stomach as he got closer. Y/n started to flutter around his cock, so he gave her clit one good pitch and she flew over the edge. The feel of her climax pushed him to his own release and he buried himself as deep as he could while his hips stuttered, spilling himself deep within her. 

Spencer collapsed on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck. Y/n was still in the euphoric daze of her orgasm and actually enjoyed the weight of him. Almost as if, he was anchoring her to the world with his body. She was almost certain she would float away without it. Never before had she experienced anything like what it felt like to be with Spencer. If it wasn’t for the wet, open- mouth kisses he was currently tailing along her neck and shoulder or the feeling of his release beginning to leak from her body, she would question if any of it really happen. It just all felt so surreal.

Gaining some of his strength back, Spencer raised up on his elbow, lifting some of his weight off of Y/n. He was surprised to hear her whine in disappointment, while trying to pull him back against her, by wrapping her arms and legs around him. He chuckled and said, “I’m not going anywhere. Just trying not crush you with dead weight.”

“Maybe, I don’t mind the weight,” she mumbled, as she nuzzled her face into his neck and hair.

Spencer smiled to himself, as he gently lowered some of his weight back on her. He chuckled when she hummed contently. He understood how she felt, as he himself was feeling pretty content. He hadn’t felt this good in weeks. If he died now, he would do so happily.

His high spirits ended quickly when he felt his cum begin to leak past his softening dick and he realized, that in their haste, they hadn’t even considered protection. He had never had sex without protection and part of him started to become anxious the more he thought about it. 

Y/n picked up on Spencer’s sudden change in mood, as his body stiffened and then he began to squirm uncomfortably. “You okay,” she asked quietly. Y/n was worried now the moment was over, that maybe he was second guessing sleeping with her. 

Spencer pushed back up on his elbow and nervously licked his lips and swallowed before saying, “Umm…. Y/n I think there might be a small problem… we… I- I didn’t wear a condom and I definitely didn’t pull out… I’m so sorry!” He then scowled at her when she reached up and, while giggling uncontrollably, pushed his hair behind his ear. “I don’t understand why you’re laughing… what’s so funny?”

“Walter, relax,” she said gently, trying to fight back more giggles, when he gave her a look like she was crazy. “Trust me, there is nothing to worry about. I’m on birth control and if I had wanted a stupid piece of latex between us, I would have grabbed one out of my jacket.”

“Wait? You carry condoms with you?”

“I was going out drinking. You never know. Better to be safe than sorry. Plus… I may have been trying to get you off my mind. I thought you didn’t want to be around me anymore,” she explained, with a small pout on her lips.

Spencer couldn’t resist leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. When they pulled away, he said, “I can promise you, I will never want to be away from you.”

It was Y/n turn to pull Spencer in for another kiss. When it started to heat up again, she purposefully clenched her pussy, squeezing his semi hard length, causing Spencer to groan against her lips. “Hey Walter, it’s not that I don’t want to continue this, but I’m starving,” she said, as he started to rock his hip and move within her. Almost to prove a point, her stomach released a loud gargle causing Spencer to rest his head on her shoulder and began to laugh.

“Guess its time we get up and clean up. We can order a pizza if you want,” he asked. 

“Hmm, depends… do you have Tums, because you and cheese… I will not share that bed with you if you don’t,” Y/n teased. 

Spencer blushed and clicked his tongue, before saying, “yes… I have Tums. I’ll take some now. I’ll also get you something to clean up with, hold on.” He then climbed off of her, both of them moaning as he slipped from her body. When he stood and looked down at her, the mess he created between her legs, caught his eye. Raising his eyebrow, he swallowed and licked his lips.

“See something you like Walter? Did you discover a new kink,” she asked, smirking as she watch his dick twitch.

“Huh? What,” he asked, pulling his focus from the erotic sight before him and directed it to her face. 

She just spread her legs a little wider and let her finger brush over her pubic bone and graze her inked homage to him. “I thought you were going to get me sometime clean up with.”

Spencer couldn’t help but follow the movement of her hand. “Oh yeah… I- I’m going… I’ll, uh… I’ll be right back,” he said distractingly, as he started to walk backwards. Since he was so unwilling to pull his eyes off Y/n, he was not looking were he was going and he tripped over on of her boots. Stumbling, Spencer lost his balance and fell on his ass.

Y/n shot up, scurrying to the other side of the couch, to look over the arm rest to see Spencer lying naked and chuckling on the floor. “You ok Walter?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said propping up on his elbows. “You’re just too distracting,” he said, smiling up at her.”

Smiling back at him, she stood up from the couch and bent to pick up her boots and she, “oops.” Placing them out of the way, then padded over to Spencer who was now sitting up and held out her hand to help him up.

Once back on his feet, he bent down and gave Y/n a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he said before slipping through his bedroom door. When he returned moments later, Y/n was wearing his white undershirt while she shuffled around the room picking up their clothes. The beauty of her and the night they had shared, froze him in the doorway of his room.

Turning Y/n noticed Spencer just watching her with a soft look on his face. How had she never noticed how he looked at her before? Blushing she set their clothes down on the couch and smoothing his shirt against her stomach she said, “I- I hope you don’t mind… I was a little cold.”

He just raised his eyebrows and shook his head no. “Oh, hear I brought you a warm washcloth to….um. To…,” he trailed off, gesturing to her groin with his hand.

“You mean wash your cum off my pussy and thighs,” she asked sweetly, as she toke the cloth from him and began to clean herself. She loved watching the way he squirmed. It was funny how one moment he is all hot and fearless and the next he was shy and nervous. When she was done, she handed the soiled washcloth back to him and grabbed her panties from the couch and slipped them on. 

Spencer stood there awkwardly for a moment before grabbing his underwear and slipping them on and tossing the rag into the kitchen sink. “I’ll order the pizza. What kind did you want?”

“Oh… I already ordered. I just got our usual… that’s ok right?”

He smiled and nodded his head. They then both stood there quietly, neither quite sure what to say. 

Y/n cleared her throat and pointed to the couch and said, “want to watch something while we wait?”

He gave her one of his little odd frog smiles while nodding his head. “Y-yeah… sure.” 

Just as they sat and turned on the tv. The buzzer rang and they both popped back up from the couch. Y/n beat spencer though and opened the door. Paying and tipping their delivery boy, she carried the pizza over to his desk and sat on top. Placing the pizza in her lap, she opened the box as Matthew sat down next to her. Taking a slice each, they began to happily eat.

Y/n was looking around and eating her second slice when she noticed an open book on…. Animals? “What’s that one about?”

“Oh, just what it says,” he chuckled, “It’s an Encyclopedia of different types animals. I was just brushing up for our next visit to the zoo. Which, now that I know what my informational ramblings do to you, I’m much more excited for our next outing,” he said, giving her a smirk.

“Is that so? You are going to get me all hot and bother by telling me everything you know about the arctic fox,” she asked, smiling at him as though she was challenging him.

Spencer stilled and pinned her to her spot with an intense stare from below his brow. Only breaking it when he dropped the uneaten remainder of his slice back in the box, he slowly licked his lips and wiped his fingers off on his boxers. Then as dangerous smile spread across his face, his eyes once again locked onto hers.

Y/n could feel the heat rising within her body as her breathing increased with the anticipation he was creating. She didn’t know what he was up to, but she knew it was going to reck her. She had never seen him act this way, but she didn’t hate it.

Sliding off his desk, Spencer made his way in front of Y/n. He pushed his hips between her thighs. As he began, he teasingly ran his fingers over her body and in a low gravely voice, he said, “Vulpes Lagopus, or the common arctic fox, are about the size of a large domestic cat. Making them the smallest of the canid found in Canada. They do not hibernate, as their coat color change through out the seasons. They also have the warmest coats of all the arctic animals and can tolerate up to temperatures as low as -70 degrees Celsius. They live in burrows with extensive tunnel systems and are primarily solitary animals. They are however monogamous and mate for life.”

As he finished, he took in how flushed Y/n was and how fast she was breathing. Her pupils were blown and she was biting hard into her bottom lip. Smiling to himself, Spencer dragged his fingers up her thigh and dipped them beneath her panties. When he felt how wet she had become, he moaned and the lean close to her ear and said, “how about we move to my room and I can tell you everything I know about gibbons, which are also monogamous.”

Y/n swallowed hard and slowly nodded her head, having lost her ability to respond. She let Walter take her hand and lead her off to his bed.

~•~•~•~

The Tuesday after the weekend they spent in bed, Spencer and his team ended up on the other side of the country in Arizona on a pretty brutal case that was taking them a long time to solve. He would text or called Y/n every day, but it was usually just say hi or to hope she had a good day and to tell her goodnight. She knew he was busy, so she didn’t hold it against him.

The only thing that bothered her was that they still hadn’t talked about where they now stood. Were they still just friends that slept together? Were they now dating? She knew they had told each other that they loved the other, but what did it mean? 

Two weeks had passed when she got the text saying they had closed the case and caught their killer. They were on their way home and going out to Eddie’s to celebrate. Walter never came out and asked her to come, but part of her felt like that’s what he was asking. But since he wasn’t clear maybe she would play a little trick on him. 

~•~•~•~

Spencer couldn’t wait to see Y/n. The last two weeks had been horrible and long. He called and texted when he could, but he was either on his way out the door for work or about to pass out in bed. But he missed her. More then he even knew how to express. He really wanted to ask her if he was her boyfriend now. They had never discussed it and it was really weighing on him.

Which is why he texted to let her know the was going out with his team. Though he was starting wonder if she knew he meant for her to meet them there. Maybe she didn’t want to come or if maybe she had other plans. She had never texted him back, but the time stamp said she had read his message. 

Just he was about to pull his phone out to text her, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Smiling he turned, expecting to see Y/n, only to be greeted by Cass.

“Hey Baby! You want to buy me a drink?”

Gently removing her arms from around his shoulders, he asked, “Where is Y/n?”

Cass just laughed and said, “relax Doc, she is at the bar waiting for you. She just wanted to play a little joke.”

Spencer beamed at her, before quickly jumping up and scurrying over to the bar.

Morgan gave Cass a confused look and asked, “Wait… you know Y/n?”

“Yeah, she is my friend. We’ve just been fucking with you this whole time. She didn’t like y’all were teasing her precious Walter.”

“I knew it! So… you and Reid never…”

Cass laughed and confirmed, “nope.”

Sliding over to Reid’s now vacant seat, Morgan slipped on a flirty smile and holding out his hand, he said, “Hi I’m Derek.” Cass just giggled and took his hand.

Over at the bar, Spencer found Y/n grinning ear to ear, sitting on a stool and swinging her feet. Chuckling, he walked up to her and nestled his hips between her knees, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Very funny… you think you’re cute, huh?”

“Very… what you don’t think I’m cute?”

“I think you are adorably sexy,” he said, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Y/n hummed against his lips, as she draped an arm over shoulder and tangled her other hand into his long curls.

When he pulled away in a quiet voice, Spencer said, “I really needed that. It’s been a hard couple of weeks. I really needed some time with you.”

Y/n smiles gently at him and as she tucked some hair behind his ear, her eyes searched his face before saying, “I really missed you Walter. I love you.”

He returned her soft smile and stared deeply into her eyes, as he said, “I love you, too. Y/n… what are we? A- are you my girlfriend now?”

The intensity of his stare was too much, causing Y/n to blush and look down. She licked her bottom and caught her lip ring between her teeth and glanced up a him. Releasing the metal, she smirked and said, “I would really like to be, Walter.”

Spencer then took her face in his hands and kissed her like she belonged to him. Which she did. 

As the kiss started to become more passionate, Y/n broke away and in a breathless voice asked, “were you really set on spending the evening at the bar? Because, I personally, would much rather spend it in your bed.”

Spencer moaned at her suggestion and his hands that had found purchase on her hips tightened. His voice was tight and gravely with excitement as he said, “let’s get out of here. I can tell you everything I know about seahorses.”

Y/n’s moan at the idea turned into a giggle and she asked, “are they monogamous? “

“Actually yes.”

“Are you trying to tell me something? Do you want to mate for life?”

“Actually, humans technically are not meant to be monogamous by nature, but in our circumstance, I definitely favor the idea… why? Is that something you might want?”

Cupping his face, she softened and replied, “that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Spencer then pulled her back in for a quick kiss, before helping her slip off the bar stool. As he took her hand in his and started to pull her towards the exit, she dug her hells in a moment and he turned to face her questioningly. 

Y/n just got a mischievous smirk on her face and crooked her finger so he would come closer to her. When he leaned down, she nuzzled her nose into his hair, and whispered into his ear, “I forgot to tell you… I have new piece of art for you to uncover.” When she pulled back and looked up into his face, she watched as his nose did that cute little twitch and his hazel eyes filled with lust. She giggled as he dragged her out of the bar, completely forgetting to even grab his messenger bag.

~•~•~•~ 

Emily rejoined the group from her last game of darts when she noticed that Reid’s chair was empty. “Where is Reid? I feel like I haven’t seen him all night?” That’s when she noticed Cass hanging off of Derek. She gave them a questioning look. 

“Don’t worry, she never hooked up with Pretty Boy. It was all a joke. Cass here, is friends with Y/n,” Morgan explained.

“Maybe they left,” Cass suggested.

“Oh no, our Boy Wonder would never leave without his bag,” Garcia explained.

“Yeah, it’s practically glued to him,” JJ said, turning in her seat as she scanned the bar for her friend. “Where do you think they could be?”

Morgan chuckled and said, “I will bet all of you twenty dollars, he is outside getting himself an exciting story to tell.”

“I don’t know… I don’t think Reid is the type who could let go enough to have sex in an ally or car. It’s not private enough,” countered JJ.

“That’s because you weren’t here the night, he pretty much mounted her on the table right in front of us. Something tell me privacy in the right situation isn’t an issue for Reid,” Emily said.

“You haven’t seen his girl? There is more to that skinny boy then any of us know. I bet there are fucking in her car,” Morgan insisted.

~•~•~•~

As Morgan and Cass head out to his car fifteen minutes later, their attention was drawn to the creaking and rocking sounds of a car further down the parking lot. “Oh my god! That’s Y/n car,” Cass said laughing.

“See, I fucking called it,” Morgan said pulling his phone out and headed toward the car. As they got closer, you could clearly hear what was going on inside and from the sounds of it they were having a lot of fun. Too bad he was going to have to fuck with Reid. 

Turning on the flashlight on his phone, Morgan shines it into the back seat without looking and started to bang on the window. “It’s the police! Cover Up and roll down the window!”

From inside the car, they could hear Y/n scream out in surprise and Spencer letting out a couple of surprising curse words. It didn’t take long for the window to roll down and Spencer quickly began to try and explain… that was until he noticed Morgan practically rolling on the pavement in laughter. Spencer just rolled his eyes and then the window up. Cass and Morgan could hear muffled talking and giggling only to be followed by a moan and continued rocking of the car.

Morgan and Cassie headed back towards his car while her continued to chuckle and shake his head. Quickly, he called Emily and when she answered he said, “You owe me twenty Princess… hey if you don’t believe me, go see for yourself. Trust me… you won’t miss it.”


End file.
